Needed
by haru.fan
Summary: Things seemed to have quieted down after Wanda gets her new host, but the adventures are just beginning. Melanie/Jared, Wanda/Ian, Jamie/OC, Sunny/Kyle, Doc/Sharon ect.
1. New Comer

(My first Host fic, as most of my firsts are... wasn't successful so I have no idea how these next couple I'm writing will go, I'm hoping people will enjoy them and if they don't... I'm sorry. At least i had fun writing them ) i do hope whoever is reading this enjoys it. This is kind of like... my sequel to the Host. Pairings are Jamie/OC, Melanie/Jared, Ian/Wanda, Doc/Sharon, Paige/Andy, Kyle/Sunny all the usuals)

"They're back! Mel, Wanda, they're back!" Jamie called. I looked up from the dough I was kneading. My heart jumped. Ian had been away for a month. One long month of Melanie telling me they'd be back. That they wouldn't let each other get hurt. That Jared was good at raids, the best and he'd always bring everyone home. One month of silently hoping she was right. I met Mel's hopeful eyes and we both ran for the kitchen door.

I felt like Paige waiting for Andy. I never actually thought I'd be in love with anyone ever, let alone a human. As I changed from world to world I just experienced, learned. Never had I been close to anyone, not really.

Melanie ran ahead of me... way ahead of me. Then we were coated my darkness as we ran through the dark passage. I felt around it, a couple of times tripping. Melanie pulled me up and we went as quickly as we could. When we got to the unloading area we found Andy and Kyle.

"They're down with Doc." Kyle said.

"Why?" Mel asked, she couldn't hide the slight annoyance in her voice.

"You'll see." He responded as he and Andy lifted a giant card board box and started to carry it to the storage area. Melanie let out a sigh as we started for Doc's office.

We both stared. Ian and Jared had their backs turned as they explained something rather quickly to Doc. Doc sighed.

"I'll take care of her then." I tensed as I realized there was a girl on the table. Her eyes closed, breathing steady. Melanie's eyes darted for the girl too. I couldn't control the gasp that came from me.

Both Jared and Ian turned. Jared ran for Mel, scooping her up in his arms. He kissed her, making up all the lost time it seemed like, as the intensity radiated from them. Ian cupped my chin, forcing my eyes to his.

"She's human." He assured me. I watched her. She had deep brown hair that fanned around the pillow. Her breathing was even, her arms bruised. Then Ian wrapped me in his strong, warm embrace that I had missed for the past month. His scent filled my senses and I sighed, content. I forgot everything else and focused everything on Ian. He was gentle with me as he kissed me. I tasted reunion. It was a sweet taste, passionate.

Doc suddenly cleared his throat. I turned, my face hot, of course. Melanie seemed perfectly at ease. She smirked as Jared tucked his arm around her waist.

"Well I'm starving." Jared said. Melanie rolled her eyes and they led the way as we walked out.

Jamie ran and... well pretty much tackled Jared.

"Hey, kid." Jared greeted.

"Come on, let's go eat." Ian called as he tucked me into his body. I blushed harder. Well wasn't that just perfect? Jamie walked beside Jared and Melanie, impatient with excitement that anyone could feel in the air. I smiled.

We walked together to the big room and stuffed ourselves until we were almost ready to burst. At last Melanie asked.

"Whose the girl?" Jared had Mel still tucked tightly under his arm. He let out a sigh.

"Lucky for her we found her outside a house we were raiding. She has a knot on her head either form where she fell or was hit, we aren't sure. She's been out since we found her, about a day ago. She had no marks on her neck, Kyle, of course wanted to leave her but she was too young. Ian and I," He shot a look at Ian, who lovingly held me. Ian smirked and nodded, "we didn't want to do that, especially if she's still human."

Jamie smiled, a proud kind of smile. I wasn't sure if he was just glad to see progress or if he was proud of Jared. Maybe both. Melanie nodded, agreeing it wasn't right to leave her I imagined. She would probably go along with anything Jared said though.

"At any rate, we extract the soul if need be and try and get the human back." Ian said.

After dinner Jamie offered to go check on Doc and bring him dinner. I went with him, and as such Ian followed. Melanie went to help finish the unloading.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

"Doc!" Jamie called as he walked into the room. "Brought you lots of good...oh, she's awake." I heard Jamie say as I turned the corner to Doc's office. The girl had bright, clear, brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. Jared had been right, she wasn't a soul. When she saw me I watched as she shrunk against the bed, gasping. Her eyes widened out of horror at the site of Ian's arm so tightly wound around my waist.

"No, no." Doc soothed. "She's alright, she won't hurt you."

The girl glanced at him. "I promise." he said. She slowly relaxed her stance. Her skin burned bright red.

She had dirt smeared across her face. "Kira, did you find Kira?" She gasped. Ian cocked his head at her.

"Was there someone else with you?" He asked her.

Tears started to roll down her face. Sobs broke from her throat. Doc sat himself beside her and gently took her shaking hand.

"Was Kira someone that was with you?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"She was my cousin." That's all she would say about the matter.

"How about some dinner?" Jamie offered, his voice quiet, kind. She nodded slowly, trying to control her breathes. Jamie held out his hand, his fingers thin, long. She took them and pulled herself up.

"Doc, maybe you should come up too, Sharon has had a long day." Ian called. Doc smiled softly.

"Sure Ian."

All of us treked back up to get food for the trembling girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She looked up at me, eyes wide and scared as if I shouldn't be allowed to speak. I bit my lip, a little angry, but more sorry.

"Haley." She whispered after a moment. She fell silent again.

"Here we are." Ian said. "I'll go get you something, Haley."

"Thank you." She whispered. I tagged along with Ian, but Jamie sat with her, talking, probably trying to get her to talk.

"We need another plate, for our guest." Ian motioned his head toward Haley. Trudy smiled sadly at her, even from here you could see her tremble. As I watched, Ian got her plate. Jamie was explaining something, being dramatic and using his hands. Haley cracked a small smile. Jamie took that as encouragement and seemed to keep going. She smiled bigger.

"Come on." Ian nudged me gently and we walked back to the table, Jeb joining us moments later.

"Hey there, I'm Jeb, welcome to my house. That's Ian, Wanda, and you've already met Jamie." He introduced, Ian waving, I nodded at her, Jamie smiled.

"I'm Haley." She whispered.

"Pleasure to meet ya." Jeb said. Ian scooted the food toward her. She looked at it cautiously.

"No one means you any harm here." Jeb assured her. She looked up from the plate of food. Her stomach growled in protest. She blushed slightly. "Eat up." Jeb encouraged.

She slowly took her fork, it trembled in her hand, and she stabbed at a fresh, ripe carrot. Slowly she put in in her mouth and chewed, each movement deliberate. She seemed to trust it because she took another bite. She finished her plate quickly after that.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now, how about gettin yourself cleaned up."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Wanda and Mel can take you if you want." Her eyes immediately darted for my face. I smiled, trying to be encouraging.

"I don't know, she might be busy." Kyle said, Sunny was clinging to his arm. Sunny giggled.

"They were very intimate when we left them." Sunny chimed in. Ian and I laughed.

"I can take you, just let me go get some clothes and soap." I said. Ian took that as his cue too and we got up together.

He held me tightly and we walked to our room. When we got there he seemed to suddenly break. He scooped me in his arms and kissed me. I felt my heart beat fast and hard as my breathing became uneven, like a stone skipping across a river.

"I missed you." He sighed. I smiled.

"Me too." I sighed.

(Well, that's chapter one and probably the longest chapter i've ever written. I hope you liked! If you did, tell me by pressing that button, right down there

thanks for reading! Hope to see you soon! Haru

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

l

V


	2. Hope

(Yay! Ok so I'm happy so far. I love writing this story a lot. I don't know why. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! Anyways thank you to all for reviewing!! This chapter is for you and my mother because it's her birthday! I'm so proud! Hope you enjoy!! I have a song list at the end of this chapter because I am just that cool, and because, well actually I can't compare... it's insulting to Stephenie to even have us in the same sentence but I agree that inspiration comes from music. So meh, I apologize deeply to Stephenie.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, or this story. I just own Haley and Kira. )

"The washing room is down here." I led the way down to the dark room. It held no good memories for me.

"You can trust Wanda, I promise." Melanie assured her. We had finally gotten Mel away from Jared.

Haley kept her eyes on me. She nodded stiffly.

"It's really dark in here." Melanie warned. Haley glanced nervously at the soap in her hand and the clothes she had in her back pack.

Haley was a strange girl to say the least, she carried useless items, adding weight. She had things like a box of pencil crayons, a spare change of clothes, a coloring book. When we had asked her about it, she just responded they were for Kira.

"How old is Kira?" I had asked.

"Was?" she replied bitterly. "She was six." her face was dark, distant. Her eyes looked almost angry. I had felt shivers run down my spine.

"Watch your step." Melanie woke me from my memory.

We all waded together into the dark water. "Be careful of the current, you could get dragged down. Trust me, it's scary." I said, shuttering. Silence filled the dark room. The running water was the only thing heard for a dragged moments.

I think she started washing because I could hear the water being shifted and splashing.

"I'll help with your clothes." I offered.

"Thank you." She whispered and handed me her shirt and jeans. I scrubbed at it, letting the soap burn my skin as I scrubbed.

"How's your head?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, um, fine, thank you." Haley mumbled.

It was hard to hear her quiet voice over the roar of the water.

When I thought I'd thoroughly cleansed the dirt from the shirt I'd been cleaning, I went to lay it to dry on the "shore".

"Thank you very much." Haley said in a meek voice.

"Of course." Melanie said. "Are you done?"

"Yes." She said.

We strode out of the water and, after pausing to let Haley get dressed, back into the light. Haley had her dripping clothes in one hand. Her eyes were emotionless, never ending pits.

"Where do you come from?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"New Mexico, I lived in a small town in the mountains." Haley tugged uncomfortably at strands of her hair. "It was always... very pretty." Her eyes had drifted away, she was gone. Her memories shifting to some other place. It was obvious on every feature of her face.

"Why don't we get you some place to sleep?" I asked.

"That would be very nice of you." Haley responded, shaking her head, she seemed a bit more trusting of me.

"I have to go help with the packing." Melanie said, "Can you show her?"

"Sure." I said quickly. Haley watched her feet as we walked. The silence was very awkward. I finally got to the end of the hall. The room was empty except for a matt and the dust that gathered on the floor.

"You probably need time to get settled." I said. She didn't move her eyes from the matt.

"That would be very nice." She whispered.

"Right, I'll leave you then."

--T-H-E--H-O-S-T-- (POV change! I don't believe in doing it from Haley's POV because she isn't in the original story. So it's third person now.)

Haley kneeled down on the floor, staring at a crumpled old picture she kept in the pocket of her backpack. Her parents and younger sister were huddled around her for her thirteenth birthday. Tears rolled off the crinkled page. She traced it with her fingers, her sister's eyes, her mother's mouth.

"Do you need any help or... oh sorry." Jamie murmered.

"It's alright." Haley wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheek. The hollow shadows that were cast under her eyes were distinct. She felt the knot on her head had swelled up and was tender.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Haley responded emptily.

Jamie sat down beside her. He let out a sigh.

"Is your head alright? Should I get Doc?" Jamie asked. Haley touched the spot delicately tracing her fingers across it and cringed. Maybe it looked as bad as it felt.

"I'm alright, the swelling will go down in a few days I'm sure." Haley responded. She had had worse.

"Do you remember who I am?" Jamie questioned gently.

"Jamie. Melanie... is your sister?"

"Yep." Jamie said.

"She's very nice. Everyone here is. I didn't think... humans.."

"None of us did." Jamie responded. Haley's eyes sat on her hands. They still shook the tiniest bit.

"You can't help but... hold the smallest bit of hope here." Haley sighed, almost longingly.

(Before i even touch the song list, I have to say today i was crying because Stephenie said she didn't think she could release Midnight Sun anymore. I honestly can say my hopes were crushed. I'm really happy she gave us something, the link on her site but... Midnight sun was something i was really looking forward to. I want to cry and I really wish it hadn't happened. Stephenie is so torn up about it, I know she definitely needs a break but i'm praying that she doesn't give up writing. I'm really upset right now about it. Anyways...

Oki, so song list- Let Your Heart Decide- Celine Dion, Realize- Colbie Caillat, Deliver Us- Prince of Egypt, When you Believe- Prince of Egypt, These Days- Rascal Flatts

I don't own ANY of these songs all writes belong to the artists and producers, I just use them for inspiration when I write.

Thank you for reading! Hope to see you next chapter!

Love

Haru)


	3. Talks Kisses and Sleep

(Chapter 3!! Yay. I'm rereading the Host and was talking to some of my Team Ian friends, I used to be Team Jared all team Ian fans start to laugh and spite me But i became a Team... JAMIE fan! haha i have a better chance with him anyways. So yeah, TEAM JAMIE! :P I'm still really upset about Midnight Sun but hope Stephenie can heal if you were anticipating I'm asking that you help us wait, don't support the leaker but just wait for Midnight Sun. Now that I'm done ranting and advertising my cause I will move on

Disclaimer- Stephenie owns all these wonderful characters, not moi, I just manipulate them for my own pleasure... to write)

"I brought you dinner." Jamie called as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, thank you." Haley blushed as Jamie handed her a plate with a steak.

"Do the women not go on raids here?" Haley questioned, fidgeting with the sleeve of her black hoodie.

"Not usually." Jamie said. "Wanda usually helps, since she's a soul and all she can walk right in to stores. It comes in handy lots, but we had some visitors for a little while, so the work load was tougher and more people needed to stay." Jamie explained, watching her slowly cut a bite out of the steak.

"Visitors?" Haley asked.

"We ran into another... ban I guess. It's like ours. They had a soul that was a friend of theirs too." He saw Haley shutter, pulling the sleeves tighter over her hands. She pushed her thumbs through two slits she'd cut in the thin fabric.

"So you were born in New Mexico?" Jamie asked. Haley looked up and cocked her head.

"Yeah."

"Wanda told me." Jamie explained quickly.

"Oh, yeah I lived in a small town in the mountains."

"Do you think you can tell me about it?" Jamie asked. Haley smiled a small, sad smile.

"Sure. It snowed a lot in the winter. Mountains surrounded it. There was a ski hill and I went snowboarding with my friends all the time. It was a beautiful place. My family raised horses and we took tourists around the surrounding forest in the summer. My horses' name was Koda. I rode her every day. We had a small arena that I took her to in the winter. My mom also ran a book shop with my aunt. Life was laid back, always simple." Haley was smiling now.

"So, is that why you had all those books and things in your bag?" Jamie asked. Haley met his eyes.

"You found my book?" She asked. Jamie nodded. "When I found out... what was going on I took a backpack and filled it with things like a coloring book because I thought my little sister would use it. I put my favorite book in too."

"To Kill a Mockingbird?" Jamie questioned.

"I like the classics." Haley laughed.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-- (POV change again because I love Jared and Melanie and think we need some fluff thrown in)

"Mel." Jared murmered. The darkness coated us as I lay next to him, wrapped securely in his arms. "I missed you." He whispered. His voice husky. I smirked, running my hand across his face. My heart jolting at the sound of him calling my name again.

I sighed, letting my head rest against the stone muscles of Jared's chest. My hands delicately tracing across his arms, his neck, his chest. I touched my lips to his shoulder.

Jared shuttered even in the warmth. I closed my eyes, listening to Jared's steady heart beat. I searched for his hand and locked it there.

My body seemed to fit into his perfectly. He couldn't deny himself anymore, I could see it in his eyes. The clear, happy eyes that crinkled at the sides every time he smiled at me.

His arms gripped my face as he pulled me up on his body so I could more easily reach his lips. Fire coursed through every inch of me. Burning at every place we touched. I kissed him with as much strength as I could pull. His lips were just as strong. My eyes were shut tight as my hands stuck in his hair. Everything I'd longed for, everything I'd missed since I'd been given my body back, since he'd come back after the raid. Everything burst through me.

"I love you, Mel." Jared whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too." I sighed. My head resting against his chest, trying to catch my breathe. I felt his ragged breathes also and I let out a laugh.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger I guess." He said, playing with strands of my hair, his mind must have been in the same place mine was.

"Yeah." I agreed. Slowly the air came back to my lungs. He ran his thumb under my eyes.

"You look tired."

"You do too." I sighed sleepily. "It was lonesome without you, Wanda and I roomed together and talked to keep our minds busy." Jared chuckled. "Wanda isn't used to being away from Ian." I said, remembering the first time I was away from Jamie on my own raid, the first time I decided to leave Jared to look for Sharon. I shuttered, scowling at the darkness.

"Yeah, Ian was being..." Jared searched for the right word, "a pain. He talked about so much I could probably tell you the positions she turns in her sleep at different times." Jared rolled his eyes in the darkness. "I thought about you a lot though, I guess I wasn't much better."

He pressed his lips lightly to mine once, the fire burning for a few moments before he pulled his face up enough to look at me. "Now we should sleep." Jared said. I nodded, sighing as his arm wrapped around me.

--T-H-E--H-O-S-T-- (One more POV change because with Jared and Melanie fluff comes Ian and Wanda fluff...)

"Wanda, let her warm up to Jamie." Ian whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him, pursing my lips.

"Alright." I yawned, taking his offered hand and walking down the hall to our room. I went to lay on the mat that was pushed next to his. I let him wrap his arms around me, warmth radiating from him. He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"You're still worried." Ian noted. I smiled to myself.

"How do you know me so well?"I felt the relaxed muscles in his arms that kept me bound in his embrace tighten.

"Lots of practice." Ian said probably knowing it would make my face warm up. I pressed my head to his chest. I felt him kiss the nape of my neck so I turned to face him. A smile was plastered to his face. I rolled my eyes before closing them. The smitten feeling settled in my stomach and I fell into sleep.

(Song List- Seasons of Love- RENT, Defying Gravity- Wicked, There Goes My Life- Kenny Chesney Next chapter I promise there will be more of the story, hope all the team Ian and Jared fans enjoyed seeing them. Don't own any of these songs, they belong strictly to the artists and producers.

until next time please review... if you feel like it... i can't force you, and even if i could i wouldn't they just help me lots anyways

love

haru)


	4. Visitors

(Chapter four. lalala Thank you so much for all the support! I'm so happy! I was worried about the fluff... I'm glad everyone liked it. It worried me that it had nothing to do with the story. Chapters will probably get slower because of school. DARN YOU SCHOOL! but I will write whenever I can to help them get out faster, if you guys want, if not I totally will be slow because I'm very good at slow. So yes, hope you enjoy.)

Jared gently got up so he didn't move the bed. His lips gently kissed Melanie's head. "Love you Mel." He said quietly before sneaking out of the room. He walked to big cavern where everyone ate.

"Where's Mel this morning?" Wanda's high voice asked. Jared smiled.

"I was gonna let her sleep in some." He responded. "I'll take a plate to her." He dished the steaming scrambled eggs onto two plates. Jared's eyes caught on Haley who was timidly stabbing at the eggs. She seemed to get a lot of encouragement from Jamie. Jared raised one eyebrow at him. Wanda felt herself giggle.

"She's very comfortable around him." Wanda commented. Ian smiled.

"This'll be interesting." Jared noted as Jamie suddenly seemed to acknowledge him.

"Morning Jared!" He called. Jared smiled.

"Morning kid."

"How do you think Mel will react... if something does spark?" Wanda asked, peeking up at the teenage boy. Jared cracked a smile.

"Not really sure." Jared responded. Jamie got up from his seat.

"Is Mel up yet?" Jamie asked. Jared shook his head.

"Not yet." Jared said. Jamie seemed to expect that, not having seen her yet.

"How's the girl?" Jared asked, shaking his head toward Haley. Jamie smiled.

"I got her to eat and all, she's more comfortable now I think."

"Good." Jared said.

--T-H-E--H-O-S-T-- (Later that night, after dinner)

"So, you have... souls here?" Haley asked, her voice had an unnatural, forced politeness to it.

"Yeah, but they won't hurt you." Jamie assured her.

"How did that... come about?" She asked.

Jamie started into the story, telling about Melanie and Jared's relationship, how they met, everything. Haley sat and listened, just as involved as Jamie was. She watched him as he used his hands to describe things. She laughed when he talked about the stories Wanda told. Tears streamed down her face as Jamie talked about Wanda finding the Souls, about him laying on the medical bed dying while Jared and Mel risked their lives to save him, about when Melanie disappeared all together.

"Sorry." Jamie whispered for the third time. "I should have stopped."

"No! No, it's fine." Haley reassured him quickly. "I just... get emotional but I'm fine, please keep going, I want to hear how it ends."

Jamie smiled. "Here I am." He gestured over himself. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, a happy ending." she reminded herself. Her eyes watched her lap as Jamie gently took her hand in one of his.

"I am sorry." He whispered. She smiled at him.

"It's alright, everything worked out right." Haley reminded. "Wanda seems very kind, I should apologize." Haley thought out loud.

"I'm sure she knows, she understands." Jamie tried to reassure her. Haley looked down.

"All the same, it was inexcusable of me." She sighed. She yawned.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Jamie asked, looking around.

"Sure." Haley whispered, it was too dark to see if her face actually turned as red as he thought he saw.

He got up and kept a hold on her hand.

"I'm alright now, Jamie." She reminded him quietly.

"I know." Jamie said. Haley blushed harder.

They walked to the room, empty space, there wasn't even a door there. She placed herself on the bed.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I might have gotten lost walking down the hall all alone." Haley joked.

"Glad to help." Jamie winked back. "Night Haley."

"Sleep well Jamie." She replied. She lay herself on the bed, as Jamie did in the next room, and let the darkness ease both Jamie and Haley into a blissful oblivion.

--T-H-E--H-O-S-T-- (Wanda's POV because I need to get out of third person)

"Haley, wake up." I shook the sleeping girl gently.

"Hu... Oh, Wanda." Haley said sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

"Ian asked me to stay in your room." I explained.

"Why?" she asked me. I bit my lip, nervous.

"We have... visitors." Wanda replied. "We don't know but we are being cautious if they want to exterminate souls." I explained, shudders running up my spine as the sentence came out.

"Oh, of course, what about... the other girl." Her name didn't come to me.

"Sunny, she's staying with another person, just in case they find one, they don't find both." I said.

"Wanda, I know this is a bad time, but... I wanted to apologize to you."

"About what?" She seemed so... helpless. Her eyes were narrowed from sleep, her body in a slumped position. I watched her rub at her eyes and run her fingers through her hair.

"I acted... based on judgements of what happened. You are kind and... I feel terrible for treating you so terribly." Haley explained. I think I was gawking at her, all by accident. She looked down.

"It's fine." I said quickly. "I understand, this world is very... confusing. Your kinds emotions... are so hard to deal with. Like love." I sighed. Haley smiled.

"Yeah, love is a toughy." she agreed.

"Wanda!" Ian hissed as he came in, his arms clamping around my body. He kissed me hard... I felt my whole body heat up. I didn't have a lot of time to respond. It was more like when Jared kissed me, trying to save Melanie. It was wild, like a forest fire, spreading along my body, burning everything in it's path. I just burned.

"What's... wrong... Ian." I tried to say through him.

"They asked to come in for water. They're sending scouts around to look for souls. Heard about people keeping them." I think Haley gasped but I was too focused on trying to piece Ian's words together so they made sense to be sure.

"No wonder we have such a bad name." Haley whispered. Ian looked up at her, I smiled.

"In any case, I'll stay with you, Kyle is with Sunny." He reassured me before the words came out of my mouth.

"I will keep you safe."

(Okie so, I apologize if Jamie is out of character, I'm sure Melanie would come out of my book and kill me... i'll have to watch my back tonight. That would be hard to explain in heaven... when everyone's sharing how they died. Anyways I'm so happy people like it! Hope to see you next chapter, TEAM JAMIE!

Reviews are much appreciated

love

Haru)


	5. Defended

(We are at chapter five!! That makes me very happy. I'm worried chapters won't come as fast if I finish the Host... which I'm almost done... hmm I dunno. Anyways I thank you for reviews.)

Ian smiled at me, tucking stand of my hair behind my ear.

"We've been here an hour." Jamie sighed.

"I wonder what's going on." Haley sighed. "It's scary not knowing."

"Humans are violent by nature, it's very scary." I sighed, smiling at Ian. He let his fingers graze my cheek.

"It's safe." someone called. Ian slowly got up.

"I'll go check." Ian got up from my side. My hand slid into his.

"I'll be back." he reassured before he walked to the hall and looked both ways.

"What if it's a trick?" Haley asked. I felt my body freeze.

A loud sound echoed down the hall. "Ian." I whispered helplessly. I didn't even register until Haley tugged me down that I was going toward him. I felt too much in shock to have moved.

"They're human, right? These scouts wouldn't kill their own kind, the war is against the souls." Haley's voice was like she was convincing herself too. She slowly got up, before she could get too far a man ran came into the room.

"Jake! I found one!" He called.

--T-H-E--H-O-S-T-- (Third Person POV)

He was a shaggy man who hadn't shaved or bathed in a while. Dirt smeared across his face and hair grew all over his chin. A knife was held in his hand.

Haley was wide eyed for a few moments but got her cool back first, she was still used to being taken by surprise. Jamie came next seconds later, Wanda was frozen.

"Why don't you step aside, I don't want to hurt a couple a kids over that parasite behind you." His thick southern accent made the words more intimidating.

"We can't do that." Jamie said. "Wanda is part of our family and we are gonna protect her."

"Part of your family?" The man sounded disgusted.

He stepped closer to Wanda but Jamie stepped in his way.

"Why are you doing this?" Haley asked. The man looked up, startled.

"Her kind has taken everything from us! They've killed us! WE WANT OUR WORLD BACK!"

"How is killing her going to make you any better than they are. You take lives exactly the way they do, except you do it more painfully." Haley pointed out calmly.

"They have our world, this is the only way to take it back."

"So you'll loose your humanity in the process?"

"If I can even hinder them, than yes it will be worth it."

"You don't believe we can coexist?" Haley questioned.

"You're right." Wanda sighed. The mans eyes darted toward her, as did Haley's. "We took your world and that wasn't right. We extract souls when we can here, Sunny and I are here because we were loved by humans and love them in return. Our hosts never woke up, we gave them the chance." Wanda's voice was small.

"Humans fell in love with you?" He quesitoned. Jamie took Wanda's hand very deliberately. He gawked.

"Look what our world has turned into with them in charge." He scoffed. He lunged at Wanda but Haley quickly stood in his way.

"Are you insane?" He shouted.

"Probably." Haley admitted. Her own eyes confused at her actions. The next thing heard was the loud slap that threw Haley to the ground, her cheek burning red. Jamie, his hand still locked into Wanda's, knelt beside Haley. She pushed her body up. Wanda stared at her. Why had she just done that to protect someone she had feared so much hours before.

"There is another way than what your doing." Jamie shot. Just then Jared ran into the room, Brandt and Aaron at his heels.

"I think you should leave now." Jared growled.

"I would watch my back if I were you parasite. You're remorse doesn't fool me like you seemed to have fooled them. If you were smart you'd kill me."

"Gladly." Wanda gasped, partly from the thought of violence and partly from the fact that Ian was alright. "But it would upset her." He said. His tone threatening, more so than Wanda had ever heard it.

"Well looks like we've warn out our welcome. See ya round, Wanda." He called, mockingly. Wanda shook. Ian held her tightly.

"Haley, are you alright?" Jamie asked. Wanda, if she hadn't been trapped in Ian's embrace would have been beside her too.

"Fine, trust me, that's not the first blown I've taken. It's all good." She reassured.

"He won't touch you, he won't be back." Ian vowed in a whisper into Wanda's ear. The three huge boys escorted the scout out.

"How's Sunny?" Wanda asked, her eyes still on Haley as Jamie gently helped her to her feet. A bright red mark had formed on Haley's cheek.

"She's fine. Kyle made sure of that." Ian said.

"Good." Wanda sighed.

"Jamie, why don't you take Haley to Doc?" Ian suggested. Jamie nodded. Haley's mouth pulled up on the unharmed side of her face into a half smile.

"Alright." Jamie agreed, leading her out. "Hey Mel." Jamie said happily as his sister walked in the room.

"What happened in here?" She asked.

"The scout found me, Haley and Jamie defended me while Ian went to check and make sure it was safe." Wanda said. Ian rolled his eyes.

"It was a trick. They kept me occupied for a little while. I didn't think they'd find you so easily." Ian admitted, grounding his teeth. "That was foolish. I shouldn't have left."

"We survived."

Melanie shook her head.

"Jared is escorting the stupid bastard out." Ian spat. Melanie looked up at him. Whoa.

"I say we should have killed them." Melanie sighed. "Jeb said leaving them in the desert was punishment enough. Especially with the Seekers still out."

Jamie looked at Haley and quickly pulled her out of the room.

"Your cheek is bruising." He said. Haley smiled then grimaced.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Feels like it."

(Ok I think I'll end it there. Yeah that chapter was really random... I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy it anyways. There will probably be more fluffiness in the next one. I promise!! It never came up but just in case you were wondering the Scouts name was Braden. Anywho school is evil! I have to start writing on my way to school!! ewww... oki anyways enough of my ranting. I apologize for OOCness.

Reviews are much appreciated even though i don't deserve them

Love

Haru)


	6. Sleepless Night

(haha... I have got to say school is dragging me down into a dark pit of periodic tables and text books. It's dark here and all the teachers are talking at once and they're talking in arabic. I don't know arabic. If anyone reads this and knows arabic i would love your help. Anyways I won't make you share the same nightmare. I'm kidding, if you do know arabic i applaud you! This chapter is for everyone either dragged down by school or who knows arabic. Now I'll shut up so you can read!

Disclaimer: Stephenie is the wonderful, creative person who owns all these characters. All except Kira and Haley (I'm sorry SweetDream13 i swear i don't stalk you) and i don't own you either...)

"Haley, you still awake?" Jamie whispered.

"Yeah." She responded.

Doc's office was very quiet. Doc was in his room with Sharon but said Haley should sleep there that night because her head hurt. Jamie of course offered to stay with her, help her with the medicines.

"Are you tired?" Jamie asked.

"Not really. You?"

"Not really."

"Can I ask you something?" Haley lifted herself from her bed.

"Course." Jamie chimed in.

"Do you think... my cousin is still alive?"

"It's possible." He sounded unsure for the first time. "But even if she isn't, she might be able to come back." He tried to assure her. She gave a sad smile.

"Yeah."

"You aren't going to try and go after her are you?"

"If I lie and say I'm not will that help you let me go?" Haley asked, smiling wider. A true smile lit her face.

"Probably not but I know what you mean, someone you care about is out there and if there's any hope you want to grasp it and run."

Haley sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Tell me about something." he sighed, Haley sat up and crossing her legs on the mat. "What was your family like before?" he asked. "There was a little girl on the picture..."

"My sister, Leanne. She was Kira's age but she always clung to my mother. My parents were at a party when it happened. I told them not to go, begged but they said I was being silly. There was an old man, the kind who said the world would end. He insisted that we all take cover protect our mind, watch out for foggy eyes. Everyone thought he was insane but... he caught me the afternoon my parents were... killed."

"My best friend had been acting strange that day, she was being kind and considerate about EVERYTHING. Not that Sarah isn't always like that but... there was this girl in the seventh grade who used to be our best friend. She backstabbed me and Sarah and we vowed we'd stick together without her. So when she started talking to her... and giving up her spot... and letting her cut in the lunch line I was concerned.

"Sarah invited me over to a party her parents were throwing and I had to stay and babysit Kira. The old man said 'don't let them go to the party.' then he ran away. My mother laughed when I told her and went anyways and as a result... she led the seekers right to us. The souls aren't really ones to face terrain, lucky for us. I tugged Kira into the forest and we waited until things were quiet for a long time.

"Kira and I rode up to another little house we put some tourists in. It had running water and enough food. I put Kira on my sister's horse, Jasmine and I rode Koda up to the small cabin. We stayed until the food ran out and then we had to move on." Haley's voice was broken by sobs.

Jamie didn't realize the circles his thumb rubbed into her hand but as Haley's eyes traced across their hands she blushed.

"Yeah, my dad led the Seekers to me and Mel. I was lucky to have her." Haley smiled.

"She seems like a very good sister." Haley agreed sincerely as she used her free hand to brush the tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"What did you do with the horses?" Jamie asked. Haley smiled.

"They know the trail, so I sent them both back to our house and hoped the Seekers would think we died or something a day or two after we ran."

"That's really amazing. You two survived together for so long. That must have been an adventure, considering Kira is so young."

"Mmm." Haley agreed. Her eyes met Jamie's. She quickly looked down, her body absently leaning forward. Her body was just inches from his then the door slammed open.

(hehe i'm soo sorry this took me so long! It took me the longest to get out and is the shortest. way to go me. You can blame Nami, she gave me advice on this chapter so i completely rewrote it. :) but it was helpful advice, my other chapter sucked. I made the play at my school sings finally! so updates will be... unfrequent? If that's not a word my logic is you can but "un" in front of anything and it's still a word. Updates will become probably weekly. I have no idea how many chapters are in this but I promise action is coming soon!

I hope so very much to meet you next time!

Love

Haru)


	7. Rain

(Yes updates, must update. I can't even write in science and since I don't have math... and this year i'm studying on the bus... yes STUDYING on the damn bus!I must be committed to getting in to college otherwise... yeah anyways apparently no one speaks arabic. -pouts- Cruel world. The play is going really well!! It's a lot of fun! but i get home later do my homework and am usually exhausted. I'll try to start writing on my way to and from school. Anyways here is chapter... wow chapter seven. :) Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer holds all rights to the original story and characters (Kira and Haley are mine) So enjoy!)

"What are you two doing?" Melanie asked, staring as Haley jumped back.

"Sorry you scared me." Haley apologized quickly. Jared ducked in behind Melanie, eyeing the two teenagers suspiciously.

"We came in to get you, we're all moving into the game room, it's raining." Jared said, his eyes still on the small space between Jamie and Haley.

"It's...raining?" Haley asked, her voice holding back the excitement that blazed in her eyes. She looked down at her lap. "It's been a long time since I've seen the rain." Her voice was hushed.

"I want to know what was going on here." Melanie chimed in. Jared held back laughter. Jamie grinned at the look on his face. Melanie turned to face him and hit his arm. "This isn't something to be laughing about."

"Oh c'mon Mel, they're kids." Jared winked at Jamie.

"Mel, it was nothing. We both couldn't sleep so we were talking." Jamie explained. Haley herself was curled in a ball trying to fight the blushes that brightened her face as everyone talked.

"Looked like talking." Mel said, sarcasm lightened her tone.

"Mel." Jared said, still smiling. "Let them be, they'll come in the game room after they get they're stuff." Jared said, looking at the two teenagers. "Right?"

"Of course." Haley finally spoke up.

"There." Jared said, reassuringly taking Melanie's hand. She turned to see them, Haley obediently began gathering the mat and blanket. "Now come on, I wanna get a place good this time." Jared said. Melanie rolled her eyes and shot one last glance at the two scurrying teens who gathered their belongings. Haley glared at the different medicines on the shelf.

"What happened to good ol' tylenol?" Haley asked, frustrated as she stared at the simply named medicines.

"The souls cured everything." Jamie said simply. "Does your head hurt?"

"No, I just want to have something just in case... wait... they CURED everything?" She turned to stare at him. Jamie nodded. "My aunt died of cancer when I was seven..." Haley mused.

"Yeah, Wanda said stuff like that is about as serious as getting a cold now. Their medicines cure lots of different things at once, like my knee." Jamie reminded her of the story she'd cringed and teared up over the most.

"Can I go outside for a few minutes?" Haley asked as they got ready to head out the door to the game room.

"I guess so?" Jamie said cocking his head. She blushed at the look in his eyes.

Jamie led her through the dark tunnels until they surfaced.

Haley stared out at the open nothing for a few moments before walking out. Her skirt she'd borrowed drug on the dirt as she took every deliberate step into the open space. Her hair stuck to her face and her shirt clung to her body as she lifted her arms up and spun in the cold drops the sky cried out for her. Her eyes closed and she stood there.

Jamie just stared at her wordlessly. She looked pretty out in the rain like that. She looked so human, like there was still hope for so many things. She opened them to stare at him.

"Come on." She urged. He ran out to her and she gripped his hand, smiling at him.

"What are you two up to?" Wanda questioned as she came out in the pouring rain, Ian at her heels.

"I hadn't seen rain in so long..." Haley explained happily.

Jared and Melanie, Kyle and Sunny, Doc and Sharon, and Jeb followed them out. Soon everyone was outside, confused.

They all seemed to follow, spinning around in the rare rain after watching Haley.

Ian leaned over and kissed Wanda as the rain poured down. Her cheeks red as she held his neck. His movements were gentle, delicate.

Lily sat, crying silently as she watched, but a small smile lit on her face.

"Wes is really happy right now, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah." She agreed.

Jared gripped at Melanie, holding her tightly, every movement intense and passionate as his lips crushed on hers.

Haley smiled as she watched the different couples hold one another. Sunny was shyly looking up at Kyle as he stroked strands of her hair away from her face.

Sharon and Doc were smiling, Sharon wrapped in his embrace.

"This must be what hope looks like." Haley laughed. Jamie smiled at her.

"Yeah, nothing is more perfect."

--T-H-E--H-O-S-T-- (Wanda POV)

That night in the game room everyone was giddy and happily chatting in hushed whispers. I looked up at Ian, my face felt flushed, watching him. He tucked a wet strand of my hair behind my ear, holding me closer. He kissed my forehead gently.

"Tonight was pretty amazing." He whispered. I smiled and nodded tucking my head into his chest and closing my eyes.

"I love you, Wanda."

"I love you, Ian."

(I actually have no idea how Melanie would have responded to Jamie's first love so I went with the fact that Melanie has been playing his mother for so long she would be protective, and since Haley is orphaned... well someone has to. As I know Jared... that's how I thought he would actually react... :) Gotta love Jared. This is the last fluffy chapter for a little while, the next chapter will be the start of a new conflict so look forward to it! and come back and see me -crosses arms and pouts- please? -puppy dog eyes-


	8. Not our problem

(Soo I fail at life. That's the sad conclusion I've come to. Life has given me an F- in it's course. But anyways enough about the arguments I get into with the world chapter 8!! Go chapter 8!... I wrote this for Godspeed by Dixie Chicks, it's a beautiful song that they sang.)

"I want to go find Kira." Haley said calmly.

"Well that's a mighty interestin' request." Jeb said "you do see the concerns we face, what with the Seekers still suspicious of this area and that we send the help we need here."

"I could go alone, I just want to make sure you trust me enough to kill myself before leading the Seekers here. We're all humans, I wouldn't betray you."

"Now hold on, I'm not lettin you go out there all alone." Jeb amended quickly. Haley cocked her head confused.

"Jeb, we could spare a few people."

"I couldn't let you do that for me." Haley said. "This is my problem, I'll deal with it."

"She's right, this isn't our problem." Kyle said. Ian glared at his brother and Sunny hit him. He looked down at her, Kyle's eyes turning tender.

"I'll go with her." Jamie called. Melanie's eyes watched her brother like a hawk. Jared tightened his arm around her shoulder reassuringly. The two always seemed to need contact now that they were back with one another. She looked up into Jared's eyes as if pleading him to do something.

"Jamie... Me too." Melanie decided.

"I'll come too, Ian, and Kyle can stay here." Jared called.

"I don't think so." Ian said. Kyle scowled but didn't say anything. "We should try and find a few more people, maybe show them the other covens, since we're so full but just to have survivors and to have a way to free people."

"I'm not missing out on all the fun." Kyle disagreed. His eyes alight.

"You need to stay with Sunny, Kyle, and hold down the fort." Ian said, his hand encircled with Wanda's tightened. His eyes watched her.

"I'm coming of course." She said.

"Wanda..."

"Ian, you know you'll need me."

"Yeah Ian, let the girl come." Jared said, grinning.

"No one has to come... just as long as she can come back here." Haley's voice was pleading.

"Of course." Jeb replied, kindly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"We are coming, Haley." Jamie told her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but Jamie shook his head.

"That's decided."

"You are all too kind." She whispered. "I'll never be able to repay you."

"We can't promise we'll find her..." Jared warned.

"I'll die trying." Haley vowed before walking out.

Jamie ran after her, gently taking both her shaking shoulders in his hands.

"You don't expect to survive this, do you?"

"Jamie, I'm not stupid, I don't want to endanger the rest of you I hope I can go into the hard parts, get her to you safely. I don't expect us both to make it with seekers on the loose and scouts out killing friends of the souls but she will."

"Haley."

"Jamie, it's alright, I've faced the facts and I know what I'm willing to do to keep her safe." Haley turned and ran down the hall and was swallowed by the darkness of the caves.

"I'll admit she's a strong girl." Melanie said gently as she put her hand on her brother's shoulder. Jamie stared after Haley, dazed.

"We'll make sure she is safe." Jared said.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

"I promise, Kid." Jared said, nudging him.

"We should go pack up a few things." Melanie sighed.

"Yeah." Jared agreed.

"She's doing what she thinks is right. I'm sure she feels like a mother to Kira, responsible for anything that might happen to her." Melanie sighed. "I can empathize." She smiled at her brother.

Jared kissed Melanie once and led her down the hall.

"Jamie." Wanda smiled, kissing his head.

"We should go get ready too." Ian sighed, tugging Wanda after him and they disappeared into the darkness too.

"Love is a twisted thing, isn't it." Jeb sighed, standing beside Jamie. Jamie hadn't even heard him come.

"Love?" Jamie asked. Jeb smiled, winking at him.

"You'll understand soon."

(SHort chapter, sorry. At least it's better than nothing. Song list- Brad Paisley Waitin on a Women and Venessa Carlton White Houses were the other two songs that helped me write this chapter. Enjoy. and Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Since my computer is sucking right now this will be a short A/N so have a good week, I'll see ya'll soon... i hope!

reviews make me happy and inspire my writing, thank you to everyone who's given me the encouragement I need.

love Haru)


	9. Unexpected

(I HATE SCIENCE. now that i have that out of my system chapter 9, I'm so happy! I love that it has gotten to chapter 9! Thank you so much! It makes me very happy, this is probably my fastest moving story. I don't really have anything to talk about... so here is chapter nine

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Haley and Kira.. and the scouts. Hopefully one day i shall meet Stephenie and tell her how wonderful her characters (that I don't own) are.)

My foot pressed harder on the gas peddle, just a little faster. The heater blew the warm air in my face as I watched the snow fall on the wind shield.

The souls wouldn't notice, they'd think it was an accident, that the missing car had rolled down the hill or something. Stealing would be the last thing they'd think of. The dark would help, they'd need light to even notice it was gone. I never thought it come in handy to know how to hot wire a car.

"Where are we going?"

"Far away." I whispered, turning to the the beautiful blue eyes and dark curls. Her little mouth opened into a wide yawn.

"You should sleep, it'll be a while..." before I figured out where I was even going. I turned my eyes from the road and reached my hand out to brush the hair from her face. Her eyes closed and she snuggled into the grey leather.

I had failed my drivers exam three times yet here I was with a stolen car. Yes, here I was being a mother, a thief, but ultimately a survivor. That's what we were, survivors.

I felt my body freeze as red and blue lights flashed in my mirror. Damn, Seekers. My eyes helplessly gazed at the child fast asleep in my back seat. I bit my lip hard enough I tasted blood. My short prayer, I hoped would reach God in time as I watched the car behind me. The snow was falling hard, black ice would be every where. I grabbed my cousin's sweater and yanked her into the shot gun seat.

"Put on your seat belt." I ordered her. She looked at me wide eyed. I slammed on the brakes. I heard it before I felt it, my body crash into the steering wheel. My little girl also lurched forward, but the seat belt caught her.

Everything happened so quickly but I knew it had worked, as long as we weren't dead I didn't give a damn about the seekers who would take away my little girl, the reason I was still fighting every day. But I felt the car spin, the tires slipping on ice. I screamed

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T- (I just broke my own rule but... i really wanted to write that anyways Wanda's POV now)

Haley's scream broke the calm desert night. "Haley, what's wrong?" I asked her gently, kneeling beside her mat. Sweat and tears made her face a bright red.

"Bad dream" she responded, breathlessly. Her body shook under the heavy heat. I sighed as I watched her worried.

"I'm alright now." She assured me. She wrung her hands as she stared at the wall.

"Haley..."

"We only have a few hours." She interupted. "Unless you are willing to let me go by myself." She smiled. I returned it.

"You're so young, Haley." I watched her stare at my fogged eyes.

"In the world we now live in... I'm a lot older." She smiled smugly at me. I couldn't argue. She had gone through her teenage years and mother hood in a matter of a few years. She sighed, yawning.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah."

"What... did you dream about?" I asked her. Haley looked at her hands.

"Kira, it was an old memory... that didn't end well. I got us in a car accident... and we both got pretty hurt." Tears rolled down her darkened cheeks. "See." She pulled her hair to one side so I could see a jagged scar that ran down her shoulder to her back.

"My goodness, Haley." I said, my hand gently touched it. She pulled her hair back to cover it. Then she pulled her bangs up to reveal a white curved mark.

"It was stupid of me, the car slid on black ice." She explained quietly. "I... had never driven in snow before." She let her hand drop as she pulled on the strands that now were in her eyes.

"Wanda." Ian placed both of his strong arms around my shoulders, nestling his face in my hair. Haley whipped her tears away quickly with her sleeve. She gave a small, shy smile and tucked herself back into the mat.

"You don't have to hide, Haley." Ian said. She peeked out from her cover to smile.

"That's alright, it's awkward to have an audience..." She grimaced at the unspoken memory.

Ian smiled at her. Then he turned his full attention on me. His lips softly kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned every demand his made.

(POV: Melanie)

"Do you think Jamie is serious about her?" I heard Jared chuckle in the dark, I scowled. Why was he not taking this more seriously, he knew falling in love out here, when the world was in this condition was not a joke. It seemed more real, but there was so much to loose.

"Mel, it was bound to happen." Jared sighed.

"She has a lot of burdens, Jamie would have to share them."

"Mel, you aren't in any place to talk."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean you had a little boy when I met you, but look what happened to us. I can't live without you. I constantly need to make sure you're still with me, so that I won't wake up tomorrow and all of this has been a dream and I'm still the pissed off man I was when I lost you the first time."

"I'm here Jared." I whispered, suddenly awakened by the reality of his words. The fact that he was right.

"Speaking of us, can we focus on us for our last night together, alone." Jared contemplated.

The burning surrounded me and all I could feel was Jared. His stone hard body underneath me, his arms gripping me tightly, his hot lips on mine.

"I love you." I purred to him.

"Prove it." He growled back. "Marry me."

(I'm... nervous about this chapter, I'm extremely nervous. It was one of my favorites to so far to right, but I struggled with it so much. Little details. I really really really hope ya'll like it. It's taken so long to get what I wanted out of this chapter because I wanted one more before the start of the "search" I also don't want this to sound too too much like twilight but all things considered, in my mind it's nothing like twilight. The circumstances are on two polar ends. (haha i know what polar means now) Edward proposing to Bella was expected I mean honestly. But if you think about all the dangers and fears in the world Jared and melanie live in... it's kinda stupid but it isn't an expectation in society to be joined that way with the person you love. I don't know if that makes as much sense as it did in my head but we can pretend. I really hope ya'll come back for the next chapter! PLEASE!!

I hope so

love

Haru

Song List: I Wonder: Kellie Pickler, Already Gone: Sugarland, My Wish: Rascal Flatts, Amor Real: Sin Bandera, Someday: Nickelback)


	10. Sunsets

(Ok chapter 10! and dun dun dun the start of "The Search!" I have a test tomorrow... I'm gonna fail it... I really really really wanna write though. I'm extremely happy everyone responded so well to the last chapter! It makes me happy!! Yep! Because I have nothing to talk about i'll broadcast this. There's this guy i like... a lot. He threw a paper air plane at my head today!! Love! no i'm jkin. It's probably a sign that i should... i dunno fly off somewhere else.

Disclaimer: Don't own Any of the following characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy! Chapter des!)

(Melanie POV)

"I think we're set." Jared called as he paced back and forth. I sighed watching him. My breathe caught as he looked over at me, grinning like an idiot. I crossed my arms, gazing at him.

"Aw, c'mon Mel." Jared took me in his arms, his lips at my ear. Shivers rippled through my spine. "You said yes."

The memory flooded into my memory.

_"Jared..." I looked at him. "That isn't funny."_

_"I wasn't joking. Melanie Stryder, I want you to belong only to me for the rest of your life. I want you to marry me." Jared repeated. All I could do was gawk at him._

_"You mean this?" I confirmed._

_"You know I do." I watched him and felt the finality of it. Knowing he'd belong to me, like he should._

_"Yes." I whispered. I didn't really hear the words as they came out of my mouth. All I knew was suddenly the intensity of Jared's body was burning me to the core._

_"You have no idea what t_his means to me Melanie." _His breathe was ragged. _

_He kissed me again, hard, and long. His hand scraped across my bare shoulder. I ran my hand across the stone planes of his chest. _

I was brought back to the present. Jamie looked up at me, his eyes wide and bright. I took him in my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Mel, you seem distracted today." Jamie said.

"Jamie, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him, pulling him to the side.

Jared followed, his hand gripping my shoulder. I looked down at the wide eyes.

"What is it?" Jamie asked me.

"Jared proposed, and I said yes." I blurted. Jared chuckled. Jamie's face turned into a wide smile.

"Mel, that's great!" Jamie smiled. "Jared is really my brother now." Jamie beamed. I felt the relief wash through me. I kissed the top of his head.

"That's wonderful Melanie!" Wanda called to me.

"Yeah, congrats." Ian echoed.

I smiled at her, hitting Jared's chest when I heard him laugh again. He was absolutely buoyant about this. He turned me around, so my body was pressed against the wall and kissed me until I forgot where I was.

"I suppose we should be on our way." Ian said, clearing his throat awkwardly. I felt myself laugh. Just being with Jared, who held me tightly in his side made me happpy. I nestled myself there, not being able to get close enough.

I watched Haley as she timidly watched from the corner. Jamie walked toward her, taking her hand tightly in his and pulling her forward. Her eyes were on the ground. I watched as Jamie whispered something in her ear, and a smile lit her face. That was Jamie, the ray of sunshine in everyone esles' darkness.

"Let's find Kira, okay?" Jamie encouraged.

"Thank you again." Haley said quietly.

"Well let's get going."

Goodbyes were said, hugs and be safes given and we left.

T-H-E--H-O-S-T- (POV: third person)

They drove back to the place where Jared and Kyle had first found Haley.

"What happened, Haley? When we found you." Jared asked. Haley was curled in the back of the jeep, Jamie beside her, Melanie in the front beside Jared.

"I don't really know..." Haley whispered. "I just... was raiding the house when... I fell and the next thing I knew... I was with all of you." She said.

"You think you hit your head on a rock or something?"

"I heard something before I fell." Haley realized.

"Seekers?" Jared guessed.

"Maybe." Melanie sighed.

"But they would have taken her." Jamie pointed out.

"That's true, kid. But maybe they heard us coming and bolted." Jared said.

"Yeah, that sounds most possible." Haley sighed.

The topic droped. A few days pasted.

We pulled up to the open desert.

"Where are we going now Haley?" Jared asked. Haley pulled herself up from the back and looked around.

"Straight." She said.

Ian and Wanda, in the car beside Jared pulled after. Haley yawned widely as she looked out.

"There'll be a cave in a mountain near by." She instructed sleepily.

"Got it." Jamie grinned. "You should sleep now Haley."

"Mmm." Was her only reply. Jamie slid his arm around her shoulder and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was too out of it to even notice. He pulled her head so it was nestled under his chin, the way Melanie used to let him sleep.

A desert sunset was shining above the horizon. The bright oranges and yellows mixed together with the red, smeared across the sky. It took Melanie's breathe away. Jamie gently nudged Haley awake.

"It's... so beautiful." She whispered, smiling at him.

Jamie looked down at her, she leaned up toward him. He gently kissed her forehead. She pulled her head tighter against his shoulder, smiling.

"Look there." Jared said.

"That's it." Haley suddenly said, blushing as she pulled herself away.

Jared stopped the car and they all got out. The heat was heavy in the air.

"It's just up here." Haley pointed to a little ways up the hill.

Ian and Wanda, walked up hand and hand to stare at the place on the hill Haley was pointing at.

"Let's start climbing."

(Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it. The major inspiration for this chapter was Sugarland: Already Gone. Ok I should go do my homework now. So i'll see you guys next week.

Love

Haru)


	11. The Coloring Book

(Chapter 11!! Yay i'm so proud! Thank you so much for the support. I really have nothing to bore you with my normal life, except I'm almost invisible. Hehe anyways so we'll get right into story!)

The air was heavy as the sun sunk to horizon. They'd been climbing for an hour.

"There it is." Haley pointed. There was a dark hole right ahead of them. Haley ran forward, tripping on a rock as she ran.

When the others met her there they saw he kneeled on the floor.

"My little girl." she gently stroked the coloring book that lay open on the stone floor. Melanie held Jared's hand securely in her own, biting her lip.

"She wrote me a note." Haley smiled, shaking her head.

_Winnie_

_I luv u. i dont now were u are but i hope u find this and now i lisened. i want to find u but _

_im scard. i dont want u to bee like mommy and daddy. if u find this find me bak home. im runing as fast_

_as i can awa from here. plez find me._

_lov _

_Kira._

_"_Why did she call you Winnie?" Jamie was at Haley's side.

"Because, I love to eat honey, she always said it was like Winnie the Pooh, so she called me Winnie." Haley explained, distracted.

"What does it say?" Melanie asked. Haley smiled.

"Winnie, I love you. I don't know where you are but I hope you find this and know I listened. I want to find you but I'm scared. I don't want you to be like mommy and daddy. If you find this find me back home. I'm running as fast as I can away from here. Please find me. Love, Kira." Haley's voice broke.

"My little girl is trying to get back to Angel Fire." Haley shook her head.

"She believed if she put her mind to something, she could do it. No one had to tell her, she was just stubborn enough to know."

"What next?" Ian asked.

"Do you know where she's gone?" Jared asked. "Which way she might have taken?"

"There was a rule I taught her, always go right. If you were unsure, go right." Haley smiled. It was about the happiest Jamie had seen Haley, she was almost floating.

"Haley, we aren't sure if she's alive."

"I know, but there is hope." She said in a hushed tone. She gently put the coloring book in her bag. Her hand caressed the top of the bag as if it were made of fragile glass. Jamie tucked his arm around her shoulders as she glanced longingly at the bag. Her smile was sad.

"It'll work out Haley." Jamie's voice was soft. Haley smiled up at him. She gently rested her head against his shoulder as she stared out at the desert night. She let out a sigh and closed her tired eyes.

Melanie cleared her throat. Haley quickly moved herself so she was crouched over her bag. She rose to her feet, slinging the bag over her shoulder. Suddenly she froze.

"Do...you hear that?" she asked. Everyone was frozen. The small pebble could be heard as it bounced across the rocks outside the cave.

"Damn it, Greg." someone scolded.

"Shh." A girls voice responded.

"They came up here, I know it." the first voice said, a strong southern accent could be heard as he spoke.

There was no where to hide. Melanie glanced at Jared, and pulled Jamie toward her protectively. Jamie glanced at Haley, crouched over her bag, in the middle of Melanie and Ian. Ian grabbed Wanda's hand, his eyes narrowed as the voices echoed closer to the front of the cave.

"Who's there?" the girl called out. She appeared first, dirty blonde hair pulled into a pony tale. She wore ripped jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her hand rested on a gun at her waist. The two men were right behind her. Both were tall, brawny, one had dirty blonde hair like the girl, the other had dark brown hair. They were also dressed in t-shirts and dirty jeans.

"Look, they're all human." the one with dirty blonde hair called over.

"Shut up, Greg." The girl snapped. Greg looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Lacey." His tone was a warning.

"Look there, yonder." the last man pointed at Wanda.

"So they are keepin' one." Lacey stared at Wanda.

"She's no harm." Ian warned.

"To hell she 'aint!" Greg shot. "My own wife was killed by her kind." Wanda looked at the dusty ground as the accusations flew at her.

"Our little sister." Lacey added. Her eyes narrowed.

"Look, Wanda isn't like that." Jared defended.

"She's in a human body." Greg growled.

"That was already empty." Ian finished.

"What should we do?" The brown haired one asked. He was the youngest, barely sixteen.

"We take 'em back. They know we're out here now." Lacey shrugged.

"You're a little outnumbered." Jared said.

"Not really." Lacey smiled. "There's more of us at the bottom of the hill."

"How many of you are there?" Melanie asked.

"Altogether about twenty." the quiet brunette finally spoke up.

"Caleb." Lacey's voice was complaining.

Haley's face snapped up.

"Caleb...?" she asked.

"Oh my Go...Haley...?" Caleb snapped.

"Is... is Josh with you?" Haley asked. Jamie's forehead creased the slightest bit with the familiarity between them.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

"Caleb... you know her?" Greg this time

"Josh and Haley go way back." Caleb explained.

Haley blushed, her eyes watching her feet.

"That was a long time ago." She defended. "Caleb, have you seen Kira?" She blurted.

"No, I'm sorry Hay, I haven't." Caleb sighed. He looked up at Greg and Lacey

"Let them come back with us, as guests." Caleb said.

"Are you crazy, they have one of them!" Lacey spat. Wanda grimaced.

"Lacey." Caleb soothed. "At least for the night."

"Fine." Lacey glared. "But Jim and the rest of 'em aint gonna be happy bout it."

"I promise you, nothing will happen to any of you."

"Haley, you know him. We trust you." Jared sighed. Everyone trusted Jared to keep the rest safe.

Haley glanced at Caleb. Her eyes hard. After moments ticked away in silence she nodded.

"I've trusted Caleb with my life."

"I can't believe we're letting the life sucking son of a bi..." Lacey elbowed Greg hard in the stomach.

"Shut UP Greg." She groweled.

They climbed down the side of the mountain, and sure enough a fair sized group of humans stood there, surrounding them. There was shouting and swearing.

"What the hell!"

"There's a soul!"

"I knew I saw someone climbing up there."

"Well, it seems we have visitors tonight. The rest of you shut up!"

Jamie saw Haley's eyes widen.

"Josh."

(Umm i probably have like way too many new characters but don't worry, they won't be in the story too long. I'm also really sorry this chapter took such a long time! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me! I will write as much as I can but the next few chapters will be a little slower. Then they will probably be on time again! Have a great week.

Songlist: Taylor Swift: You Belong with me and Invisible, Jamie O'Neal: When I think about Angels, Carolyn Dawn Johnson: Complicated, Paramore: My Heart and Decode.)


	12. Dragonfly

(Chapter 12!! Whoot!! Okay so I should be studying. I hope ya'll are happy.)

"Haley?" Josh asked. He looked like Caleb, dark brown hair, enchanting, deep brown eyes, tanned skin. He was a little leaner, but a white scar ran from the side of his eye down across his nose and grazed his opposite cheek was the obvious difference.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Josh said, lifting her chin. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Josh, listen to me." Haley said. Her eyes intent on his. "I'm looking for Kira. This is my problem, these people's lives are in my hands right now, they've taken me in and protected me. I can't let anything happen to them. You have to swear to me that they will be safe."

"Of course, Hay." Josh assured her. He turned to his companions. "Right everyone?" There was many hesitant agreements, some stubborn, cold faces.

"Now come on." He said, leading the pack of humans out. Haley bit her lip, following the band.

"How do you know them?" Wanda asked. Haley looked at her hands.

"We grew up together, Josh and I dated when I was in ninth grade. Caleb and I were close after that."

"How long did you two date?"

"A year."

No one spoke as the stars glimmered in the now dark desert night.

Everyone filed into a hole in the ground. Haley shook her head.

"Clever."

Everyone jumped into the slender hole. Josh stood at the top of the hole. He grinned at her.

"Haley." His voice was a sigh. He pulled him into the circle of his arms.

"Not here Josh." Haley tugged away from him. She heard Ian clear his throat from behind her.

"I broke up with you for a reason, Joshua."

"Hay" She pushed him away and jumped in the hole. Jared pulled Melanie in front of him, so she could go next. Then motioned for Wanda, and Jamie. Josh swiftly followed Wanda.

"Jamie." Jared snapped him back into awareness.

"Ian, go ahead." Jared motioned. Ian nodded and jumped through the hole.

"Hey kid. You like this girl a lot huh." Jamie looked away from the man he had looked up to as a brother, as a hero for so long.

"Yeah." Jamie murmered. It felt like the whole desert heard him as his voice echoed over the flat sand, to the tall mountains. Jared laughed. He put his hand on the boys shoulder, kneeling down to meet his gaze.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know." Jamie admited. Jared laughed.

"Listen, love isn't fair, 'specially out here. It'll work out."

"Yeah." Jamie said.

"She loves you too." Jamie's head snapped up.

"You really think that?"

"I see the way she looks at you, like Mel looked at me." Jared smirked. "Alright, jump in." Jared gestured for the hole. Jamie nodded, jumping and landing in the tightly packed entrance to the hide out.

"It's a tornado shelter, like the one my grandmother had in her back yard." Haley was sitting on the dusty floor as she spoke.

Caleb was perched at her side, glancing at Wanda, Melanie, Ian, Jared, Jamie and Haley anxiously. Melanie pushed herself to Jared's side.

"Come along this way." Caleb gestured through the metal door into a long dark hall way.

"We have four rooms." Caleb said. "Josh said you could use them at your will." Caleb brought them to the four doors until it was Jamie and Haley walking to the last two rooms.

"Sounds a lot like Josh is in charge." Jamie pointed out.

"I wonder how that happened." Haley growled.

"The man who built this place died of natural causes, he lived here for many years..."

"Thank you Caleb." Haley murmered. He smiled at her, nodding.

"Course Hays. Here we are." Caleb approached.

"Jamie, you should take this one."

Jamie looked at Caleb and nodded, he smiled at Haley, which she returned. It was half hearted, Jamie saw right through it.

They walked toward the last door.

"Josh wanted me to give you this." Caleb handed her a folded up piece of paper.

_"Meet me at the entrance as soon as you can, you owe me that"_

"I don't owe him anything." Haley snapped.

"Hays, just see him, he's been mighty generous."

"Fine."

She sat cross legged on the blankets. Her hands stroked the bag as she reread the words Kira had written for her.

Slowly she rose to her feet and walked out to the entrance.

The sandy haired blonde stood, waiting with his hands in his pockets, whistling.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Hays, I wanna make amends."

"Why? You didn't the night you got that scar!." Her hand stretched up to trace it. "Josh, I've moved on."

"That kid, right? Haley, listen, I've missed you so much. One more chance." Josh whispered. She felt his body come toward hers.

"Josh, no." She sighed. She pushed herself a safe distance away.

"You still have it right?"

"How could I not." Haley growled. He pulled the end of her shirt up until her mid-back was revealed. The small dragon fly that sat imprinted there. "Good night, Josh." Haley turned to walk back to her room. She heard a knock.

"Yes?" Haley asked.

"Haley?" Jamie asked.

"Oh!" Haley looked at her hands as she heard Jamie enter her room.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked. Haley smiled.

"Do you ever think about yourself, Jamie?" Haley shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good." Jamie nodded, turning to leave.

"Wait." Haley protested. Jamie turned slowly to face her.

"There's something I want to give you. Sit down." Haley gestured at the bed. Jamie sat on the small matt.

Haley grabbed at her bag, her hands shaking as she dug through it until she got to the bottom.

"When Sarah and me were sleeping over one night, we decided our hearts looked like animals, all based on what we were like. Sarah was a horse, she was hard to contain, beautiful and strong. We decided I was a dragon fly. I feel so small inside, but Sarah always said I was pretty, elegant beauty. She said my heart beat like wings. I was different, like dragon flies with strange colors." She gently pulled a sliver dragon fly that hung from a black string out of her bag.

"Jamie, I'm giving you my heart." She gently opened Jamie's hand and placed the pendant in it. "Please protect it. It belongs to you now."

(So if that made no sense at all tell me. The basic idea of that whole last part was Haley loves Jamie too in my twisted mind i thought that was romantic ^_^ Hope you guys have a wonderful week!

Now if you want to bash me or tell me what you liked didn't I LOVE to hear others opinions! PLEASE REVIEW!!

on a side note: No i actually didn't realize Haley and Josh from Paramore.... that's really cool though! ^_^

Song list: White Horse, Fearless, Fifteen: Taylor Swift, Renai Syashin: Ai Otsuka, When I think about Angles: Jamie O'Neal, Breathe: Faith Hill

thank you so much for reading! Come back to see me!!)


	13. Story Telling

(Chapter 13 yay! and Christmas is almost here.... that's scary. Twilight movie! YES! I liked it.... so if you didn't then I'm sorry. It really sucks when you like a book but not a movie. Still love the book more but hey The Cullen's rocked! If you would enjoy ranting with me pm me and we can have a nice chit chat about that. Now Here is chapter 13 Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Yeah you know this, I own Haley, Kira, Josh and Caleb but not the story itself, all other characters are property of Stephenie!)

Everyone in the small ban of humans sat in groups, watching the stars. Jared was holding Melanie tightly to his chest his eyes closed, his face buried in her hair. Melanie had her hands resting on his knees, lightly tracing patterns into his leg. She sighed contently as she whispered to him. Once in a while he would lean over her to whisper back or kiss her.

Ian and Wanda sat, their hands tightly held together.

Many of the girls Josh 'took care of' where by his side, fighting for his attention. Haley smiled to herself, remembering it like dejavu. This was high school all over again.

"What?" Jamie asked her. Haley smiled shaking her head.

"Nothing. Just remembering some things. Josh has always been a ladies man." Jamie looked up and saw one girl gently run her hand across Josh's face, stroking the scar that was embedded there.

"I wonder if they know how he got it." Haley whispered to Jamie. Jamie turned to her.

"How did he get it?" Jamie questioned. Haley watched as Josh turned to look at them. She smiled.

"Yeah, we've been wonderin' that for a while ourselves." One of the girls, a pretty brunette turned to look at him.

"May I?" Haley asked. Josh narrowed his eyes.

"Once, a long time ago, I loved him." It was like Haley was only speaking to Jamie. Her eyes were distant.

"One night... I found him when he canceled a date we had planned."

"Haley!" Josh called as the cover of trees suddenly surrounded us as we ran into the forest. I turned around, as I heaved air into my lungs. Rain pelted me, leaving my shirt sticking to my skin. Josh was shirtless, his body barely phased by his chase after me. He roughly held my shoulders.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" I screamed, pulling back and falling into the mud. I just sat there, the rain drops mixing with my tears. "Why would you keep something like that from me." I panted.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you like this."

I stared at him for a moment, checking to make sure he was serious.

"Oh yeah Josh, this is a lot better." I snapped.

Josh sighed, running his hand through his sopping hair. There was the peaceful sound of the rain hitting the canopy of tree tops over head.

"I just..."

"You just what? Wanted to inject heroin into your system and act like an idiot for a few hours?" I shot."

"I'm different now Haley." Josh stopped Haley's story, destroying the images Haley painted as she talked. Haley looked up and shook her head.

"I'm not done yet." She smiled a soft smile at him. There was an unnatural calm to her body. She gently took Jamie's hand in her own, tracing his knuckles before she continued, as if having contact with him would keep her self control in check. He flashed her a worried glance.

"Haley." Josh glared at her.

"They should hear the whole story I'd say." Haley didn't meet his gaze as she spoke. Her voice was uncaring as she spoke to him. Jamie had never seen her more emotionless. Jamie lightly squeezed her hand lightly. She smiled at him, this smile was like it was meant just for him, it was warm.

Melanie looked at Haley with a glare, which Jared lightly nudged her.

"She cares about him too Mel." Jared whispered lightly in her ear. Melanie let out a sigh as she leaned against him.

"I don't want to see him hurt." Melanie whispered back.

"I know babe, I know." Jared agreed.

"Well, we sat in silence for a few moments. Then his dealer came after. "JOSH" he screamed. "Josh you owe me money." I felt my whole body frozen, as if we really needed this too. He walked to us and looked at me.

Then he pulled a knife on me, coming behind me and pressing it to my neck, demanding his money. Josh's eyes went as round as saucers. He didn't have it with him, I could tell by the look in his eyes. Josh said "Fine, kill her."

I could feel the hurt wash through my veins as he said it. I couldn't control my shaking as I felt the knife press deeper into my neck. Then Josh shoved him away from me. I felt the small bit of blood trickle down my neck but didn't pay much mind to it. I watched them struggle and then heard a gasp and the man get off and run away. Josh didn't get up, and I saw the blood. Josh's face was cut open and... "

"After that she helped me down to the hospital and when I got better... she broke up with me. Then all this happened." Josh finished. Haley shook her head, smiling.

"Yep."

"I'm clean now." Josh said. Haley laughed.

"I really don't think you have a choice. Oh, Josh, can I talk to you, alone?" Haley asked. Josh narrowed his eyes.

"Sure." He said. Jamie looked at Haley but she just shrugged.

"Don't worry." Haley whispered to him, kissing his cheek before she walked into the darkness with the past love of her life.

"Josh, I need a favor." Josh laughed at her.

"Another one, Hays? Are you serious?"

"Just listen, it isn't for me. You know Melanie and Jared. The two that are in constant contact, whispering?" Haley asked.

"The blonde and pale guy?"

"No, the brunette and bulky guy."

"Sure."

"They got engaged before I started looking for Kira... is someone in your ban have a clergy license or something?"

Josh burst into laughter

"You're worrying about legalities?" Josh asked. Haley glared at him.

"Wouldn't you want it to feel official."

"Okay I see your point. Yeah, we have one guy, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Haley smiled, hugging him.

"You'll owe me back for this Hays."

(There we go, that's how Josh got his scar. :) I hope you enjoyed it... this chapter was a little slower, I'm sorry! This week i've been sick and going to school, so when I get home i do homework and go to bed. Fun stuff I know, anyways I hope this wasn't too dull and you'll come back for the next chapter! Have a wonderful and fantastic week!

Give someone a hug this week! Tell them they are loved!

Love *hugs*

Haru

Playlist Skillet: Those Nights, Taylor Swift: Forever & Always, Breathe)


	14. Right Now

(Chapter 14. Sorry I know the last chapter wasn't exactly how everyone planned it. Josh is just a pretty messed up kid. Love him but he is. I hope all of you hugged at least one person this week *glares* hehe anyways I'm happy to say I'm a bit better, just a lot of coughing and sniffles :) umm okay so now i will get on with the story. This is a lot of Jared Melanie fluffyness. Sorry I don't think Stephenie has released that she will publish the sequel to The Host but she did at least have an idea for it.)

"Melanie, I want you to know I won't hurt him. He deserves someone much better than me. I know how lucky I am to have him here with me, knowing that he wants to love me the way I love him." Melanie looked at Haley for a moment. Nothing really took her by surprise these days. Her face didn't show much. She gave Haley a smile. A small reassuring smile.

"Haley... I know you'll be good for him. You have just been through so much yourself. This'll be an adventure for both of you" Melanie smiled. Haley grinned back.

"Hays, you should come talk to him."

Haley turned to look at Josh. She nodded.

"Thank you Melanie." Haley responded, before sprinting off after Josh.

Jared came from behind Melanie, tucking his arm around her waist. "That was very generous of you." He whispered. Melanie rolled her eyes, lightly nudging her elbow into his rock hard stomach.

"You wanted me to."

"Yes, because this is already going to be difficult for both of them." Jared laughed. It was a beautiful sound, it sent chill through Melanie's body to hear. She had missed that sound more than anything. It soothed all her fears instantly. He kissed her head

"Mel, Jared!" Wanda called.

"Hey." Ian called, right behind her. He wrapped one of his hands in Wanda's. Wanda looked up at him. She looked back at Jared and Melanie.

"What...?" Wanda asked. Melanie smiled.

"It's nothing."

"So how are Haley and Jamie?"

"Fine." Melanie said, smiling.

"Good." Wanda returned her smile. Ian squeezed her hand reassuringly.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

"Where are you taking me?" Haley's voice changed back to it's harsh edge.

"You're quite rude to someone whose taken you in and is doing you yet another favor." Josh growled. Haley looked up at him. He was so tall.

"You sound like you don't deserve it." Haley spat, smiling.

"I would guard my mouth if I were you." Josh whispered to her.

"Or what?" She shot, too annoyed to sound anything less than pissed out of her mind.

"Or what you do owe me will be pretty bad for you and 'only love' of yours." Josh slammed Haley's body against the wall.

"What's... going on?" Haley let her head fall against the wall as she heard the familiar voice.

"Jamie." Haley kneed Josh in the stomach.

"Touch me again Joshua." Haley spat.

"You owe me Hays." Josh reminded.

"Josh, are you trying to make me unhappy?" Haley asked.

"No, Haley... I just... I've missed you."

Haley sighed, "And you think this is the way to solve that?"

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

Jared held Melanie close to his body, kissing any part of her he could find. Her hair, her nose, her forehead. She sighed laying her head back into his chest. She pressed a kiss into his neck, loving the warmth that he radiated. He rubbed her back in reassurance.

"When will we be married Jared?" Melanie questioned.

Jared let a small smile light his face, "Looking forward to belonging to me?" He whispered to her. His voice forced chills down her spine.

"I already do Jared." Melanie whispered back.

Jared turned Melanie so she was facing him and kissed her.

Heat. That's what Melanie felt. Jared was so warm, always warm. Melanie traced her hand down his arm. Her opposite hand in his hair.

His lips turned into a smile as he gently pulled her away, tipping her face up.

"Listen to me. I know you think it's silly." Melanie smiled.

"I don't see where our laws demand something like that, and besides that there aren't many preachers running around here."

"You're right but all the same, it's still in human society. I've waited to get you back, and now here you are, free to me alone." Melanie ran her hand across Jared's face, tracing his features lightly, memorizing the feel of his tan skin under her hand.

"You're right." Melanie sighed, letting her forehead rest on his shoulder. She kissed his neck, her lips lingering there. Jared gently stroked her hair. Melanie leaned up to kiss him again,

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

"Haley, meet Carter Montgumery." Josh introduced.

Carter had rough hands, like sand paper. He shook her hand firmly. Haley smiled at him. He was a kind looking man, his hair greying through the brown.

"Pleasure to meet you in person Haley. I hear you need me for a wedding?" Carter asked. He seemed confused by the request by the deep look in his icy blue eyes. He looked like he was about forty. "Hopefully it isn't yours." Carter smiled. Haley grinned back shaking her head.

"No, not me just yet." From the corner of her eyes she watched Josh stiffen. She ignored it.

"I'd be happy to. I'm happy to see the world hasn't completely lost its humanity, we haven't all become savages."

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T--

Haley lightly knocked on the door. Melanie opened it.

"Melanie... This is Carter, he's agreed to marry you and Jared."

Melanie stared for a moment. She looked back at the aging man.

"Really?" Melanie asked. Haley broke a smile, nodding.

Jared came behind her, taking her hand.

"We accept. Thank you." Jared smiled, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Whenever you're ready." Carter said.

Melanie smiled as Jared tasted the question on his tongue.

"Like... right now?"


	15. There You'll Be

(haha cut the josh drama... yeah well he isn't going to be there much longer any who so no need to worry about it. But I will. :) Thank you so much for the reviews! That makes me so unbelievably happy! And all criticism is constructive so thank you for that too. :) Hope you all have Happy Holidays, whatever you may celebrate. Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host... my mind isn't smart enough to come up with an idea like that, i just write fanfics based off Stephenie's ideas =)

"Jared..." Melanie's eyes were almost pleading.

Jared put both his hot hands so her face was looking at his. "I want this right now Mel." His voice matched her plea but had more force. Melanie closed her eyes.

"Alright." Jared's face broke into a huge grin. He kissed her forehead. He was more at ease than normal for a mission. He was happy.

This really couldn't be a big deal, there weren't enough resources. Melanie was borrowing a skirt from one of the residents in the ban. Jared was going pretty simply the way he was. Melanie couldn't deny that he looked handsome in the t-shirt and ripped jeans. I just suited him better than a tie. Melanie was sitting in Wanda's room, while Wanda gently combed through her hair. It had grown out to the long length Melanie loved to wear it at.

Wanda gently pulled the tangles out. "I'm sorry I chopped it off." She whispered. Melanie smiled. Her hand absently touched the strands.

"We did a lot of things to annoy each other." Melanie laughed. "And I blame you for my craving of a strawberry milkshake and fries."

Wanda couldn't help laughing with her. "Sorry." Wanda coughed out.

"Jamie!" Melanie jumped up from her seat to hug her brother.

"Mel!" He responded happily.

"Jamie, I want you to do something for me." Melanie handed Jamie a crumpled piece of paper. "Can you give this to Jared for me?" She asked.

Jamie smiled, nodding.

"Sure, Mel."

Melanie reached for a folded up paper under Wanda's pillow. Jared's name was written on the front.

Mel hugged her brother again, the tender, motherly adoration she held for her brother surfaced in her eyes. He ran off.

Melanie closed her eyes as Wanda delicately pulled two strands into a half pony tale and braided them together.

"So this is what's become of humanity." Melanie murmured. She felt Wanda's light fingers twine together.

Wanda didn't say anything. She didn't know what she would say.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

"Jared?" Jamie knocked lightly on the door. Ian opened it.

Jared was pacing, murmuring words to himself that were coherent to no one else in the room.

Jamie gently placed the paper on Jared and Melanie's bed.

"Hey kid." Jared shook himself back into the present.

"Mel told me to give this to you." He motioned for the paper on the bed.

Jared looked at it and he suddenly felt like it resembled a box, that could hold a ticking bomb, ready to explode at any moment, or a box full of chocolate. Either way it had to be opened. Jared placed himself on the bed and delicately picked up the crumpled paper. His hands trembled slightly. He unfolded it and ran his hands across the smudged ink. Tear stains were scattered across the page aimlessly.

_Dear Jared,_

_I love you. I love you so much. _

_You saved me. You saved us. From the first time we kissed, that first night has played in my head over and over_

_I will always find you again. Always. I will fight and win because nothing will keep me from you either. _

_You burn with hope and strength. I want you happy and it makes me so happy to know you love me. _

_I want to be with you forever. I never want to leave your side. _

_Yours for Always_

_Melanie_

Jared smiled. Ian nudged him back to reality.

"Time to get going Jared." Ian reminded. Jared nodded, standing up and stretching.

It was time.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

Time is such a strange thing. It drags at times when you wish it would go. It moves quickly in the moments you wish would last forever. It never seems to be on your side. Melanie sighed as she thought about it. The clock just ticked, and ticked but it felt like time wasn't moving at all.

She looked down at the white skirt she had borrowed. She hadn't worn a skirt in... years. It felt too open, to difficult to move in. It was lacy at the bottom, it looked hand made and done with great care. She traced the embroidered patter with her finger lightly.

Jamie, her Jamie was walking her down the aisle. He was so old now. How much time had passed since it'd just been the two of them? Too long ago.

Yes time certainly was a strange thing.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T- (Melanie POV)

Jamie linked his arm in mine, smiling at me. Since when was he this tall? He walked me down the isle, the way my father would have. It was really lines of people sitting on the floor in the "mess hall"

The air was heavy, making it even more difficult for me to breathe. some of my hair stuck lightly to my neck from the heat. I watched only for Jared. His eyes and Jamie's comforting hand beckoned me forward.

Wanda stood there too, a smile carefully placed on her childish face. My hand trembled as I felt the sets of eyes on my back.

It seemed like eyons later that I made it to the front of the room.

Everything after that seemed to pass in a blur.

Jared was suddenly there, and all I could think was the "I do" at the end. I stumbled over my words as I repeated what I was told. Jared squeezed my hand in reassurance.

Finally it came, my heart in my throat as Jared dipped me down and kissed me.

I grabbed at his neck for support and he gently pulled me up. I read his eyes.

Finally they said.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

Jared sweeped me outside, people slowly following. All I could find was Jared's eyes. Jared. I sighed as he kissed me again, longer this time, with more pressure.

I felt the desert heat pressing me farther toward him. It felt so natural. I was happy to have a wedding like this. Nothing suited us better.

Music floated through the air. I turned.

A girl from Josh's ban was singing while a few gruff looking boys played the guitar and fittle.

_"When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life_

_When i think back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you sore above the sky_

_In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And every where I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be"_

Jared gazed over my shoulder. I turned to watch his gaze.

Haley was tucked tightly to Jamie's side, her head resting on his shoulder as he led her with the music.

_"well you showed me how it feels _

_to feel the sky within my reach_

_and I will always remember the strength you gave to me_

_your love made me make it through_

_Oh I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me"_

I smiled, pressing my forehead to Jared's shoulder as I looked at the sand.

_"In my dreams I'll always see you sore above the sky_

_In my Heart there will always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me _

_and every where I am there you'll be_

_Cause I always saw in you my light my strength_

_And I wanna thank you now for all the ways _

_you were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_Allways _

_In my dreams I'll always see you sore above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_and everywhere I am there you'll be_

_and everwhere I am there you'll be_

_there you'll be"_

(Yay! Okay so I dunno if that was OOC or not... I'm so sorry if it was, getting in Mel's head is difficult. . Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Jared and Mel are hitched :) That idea makes me very happy, who knows I might end up marrying Wanda and Ian too. In any case i hope everyone had a great holiday.

Song: Faith Hill: There You'll be, just in case you were curious the girl singing also sang Daniel Bedingfield: If your not the one, I need you: Tim McGraw and Faith Hill, Richard Marx and Donna Lewis: At the Beginning, ect. Keep in mind please I listened to the lyrics for There you'll be, so some lyrics may be off, I am fully aware of this and apologize. Also I have probably mis spelled or gotten artists for other songs wrong above feel free to correct me. I am so sorry

Love

Haru)


	16. The Morning After

(Okay this story is actually, and I can't believe it, almost finished. I have maybe two or three chapters left to write. I'm happy because this is by far my most successful story and it's been so much fun to write. I'm sad because I enjoyed writing it. In any case please enjoy the next few chapters. Reviews are much appreciated and I would be so happy to get them.

Love Haru

Disclaimer: Will never own The Host, so at this present time I do not own it. If you wish to change this please talk to Stephenie Meyer :) )

Needless to say after we were done dancing and the night was over I made love to him. The desert heat created a pressure as I kissed him. We belonged here, in the desert, in the middle of a corrupt society. I would have never found him without it. My life without him... that wasn't a life.

Morning came.

I kissed his shoulder, letting my lips linger there. His hand was hot as it ran through my hair. I closed my eyes, feeling him pull me closer. He kissed me one last time before I got up from the bed and lightly walked to grab a shirt and jeans. Jared watched me. My husband watched me.

"And how is Mrs. Howe feeling today?"

"She's fantastic." I whispered crawling back toward him. He pulled my face up and kissed me again as if plunging back into the night before. It was hard to pull away from this kiss, knowing I had to go back outside. He grinned at me, his eyes crinkled. I ran a hand across his shoulder. It burned my hand. I sighed, tracing up his shoulder, his neck, to his face.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T- (POV change)

The knock at Haley's door made her angry. She was trying to sleep. She turned in her bed, running into another breathing body. She remembered suddenly that Jamie had come to her room last night. He must have fallen asleep while they were talking. She felt the anger drain away.

"Morning." He whispered to her. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Haley said, yawning. She got up and answered the door.

"Haley." It was Caleb.

"There was a little girl one of our raids found... She's shot in the shoulder. You have to hurry." Caleb's voice was a rush of words that flowed together. Haley took a second to comprehend what he was saying before she took off running, Jamie trailing behind her.

"Kira." she whispered. Her heart beat in her chest in quick, swift beats.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

Ian kissed Wanda's nose lightly. She smiled, nestling herself deeper into his chest. She sighed contently, curls falling over her face.

"We're probably leaving soon." Ian sighed. "It was nice sleeping on... well I guess you could call this a bed." Ian smiled. Wanda nodded.

"Yeah, I'll miss being comfortable."

"But maybe soon we can be home."

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

Haley looked at the little, tanned girl that was uncounsious on the table. Her slow, ragged breathes broke her heart. She ran a hand over the girls face, lightly tracing her features.

"Who shot at her?" Haley's tone held a quiet rage.

"Haley, I'm sure they didn't know..." Jamie attempted to sooth her. Caleb lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off violently. Her eyes narrowed.

"Caleb, who-shot-her?" Haley let every word hang clearly in the air.

"She'll be alright." Jamie said encouragingly. "They can wrap up her shoulder and she'll be as good as new."

"It was one of the Seekers." Caleb said. Haley's fists tightened but she breathed and calmed under Jamie's soothing whispers.

"She'll survive." Jamie repeated. Haley nodded, Jared and Melanie joined them, as did Ian and Wanda seconds later.

"So this is her?" Wanda asked, smiling at the little girl. Haley nodded. Slowly the girls breathing became even.

Haley sighed letting Jamie hold her hand securely in his. Haley never left Kira's side, and Jamie never left Haley's.

Finally Kira's eyes fluttered open, her eyes darting around the room, clear. Haley let out a sigh of relief, running to her cousin's side.

"Kira?" Haley asked quietly.

"Winnie!?" Kira's voice was a high, playful voice. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Haley's neck.

Haley held the little girl tightly to her side.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"This is Jamie." Haley introduced the boy beside her. Jamie smiled down at her, waving his hand.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kira asked. Haley looked at Jamie, her eyes bright.

"Yeah." Haley said laughing.

"Jamie." It was Jared who walked into the room "oh she's awake." Jared commented. Haley nodded, her eyes never leaving the little girls face.

"Who is that?" Kira questioned, she coward away from Jared. Jared smiled at her.

"I'm Jared." He introduced himself, hiding the urgency for Jamie in the back of his eyes as he spoke to the little girl. Kira suddenly seemed to like Jared.

"What do you need?" Jamie asked. Jared motioned for Jamie to follow him outside.

Haley sat quietly with Kira, hugging her frail form, kissing her head, asking her what she was doing.

Jamie walked in again, sitting beside Haley, getting himself comfortable with the little girl in her lap. She smiled happily.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she fiddled with Kira's hair.

"Well, Josh wants us to go to Angel Fire." Jamie whispered quietly. "Since we'll be leaving soon anyways, there was another raid of theirs that hasn't come back yet, he wants us to check it." Haley looked at him incredulously.

"He wants us to do what?" She whispered.

"Well..." Jamie said.

"No..." Haley said, "we can't, that's where the Seekers caught me and Kira, that place is crawling with Souls, and there's no place to go. He can't expect us to take a risk like that." Haley's voice was urgent.

"Hay, we have to."

(Lala i'm sorry this has take me SOOo long! I have been trying to get back into school and meh stuff has just been busy busy :) Next Update might take a while too. I'm sorry! In any case I hope this doesn't seem too unrealistic... In my eyes it could happen considering a six year old couldn't have gotten too far from the place she left.

Reviews are appreciated and make me smile

Love

Haru)


	17. Discovery

(Basically last chapter... Josh asked them to go look for some of the people in his group that hadn't come back from a raid. I hope you enjoy this :) I have been writing this chapter for a really long time, which is probably why it's so long. hope you like, please review

disclaimer: I don't own the host, stephenie meyer does, I DO own Kira and Haley :)

The next stop was near Angel Fire, New Mexico, where Haley had lived. It took about a week to get there.

They drove up the twisted road. Trees buzzed past as Haley blankly stared out the window of the jeep. Kira securely wrapped in her arms. The cool night air bit at her skin, stinging it. She hummed to herself.

"What are you singing?" Jared asked her. Haley turned to look at his strong, beautiful features. She smiled. "A lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I sing it to Kira every night."

"Oh?" Melanie's asked, she lay out in the back of the jeep.

"Yeah." Haley said. "A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea, mi Jesús tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea." She sang the first verse. She looked away finally, blushing.

"That's very pretty, Haley." Melanie said. Jamie was nestled to her, sleeping soundly in his sister's lap. Haley yawned, laying her head on the door frame.

"We can go to the cabin, Wanda could maybe get us some supplies?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that'll work I'm sure." Melanie said. Haley nodded, smiling.

The cabin was dusty, uninhabited. Haley gently set Kira on the couch.

"There's two rooms. I can sleep out here, with Kira." Haley said. Jamie looked at her, joining her side.

"Tomorrow, I'm going into town to look." Haley whispered. Jamie cocked her head up.

She smiled at him. "Do you want the couch?" She offered, pointing to the identical couch on the corner of the one by Kira.

"We can both fit."Jamie pointed out. Haley smiled.

"Okay." She fell asleep on the couch, Jamie on the floor next to her.

Melanie and Jared woke up first, going to the living room to find Jamie, his head resting next to Haley's. He was sitting up-right on the floor while Haley lay on the couch.

Melanie bit back her comments, Jared lightly squeezing her hand in reassurance.

They walked to the kitchen. It was empty.

Melanie watched a small mouse scurry it's way through the kitchen, sniffing for anything.

"Mice are pretty normal here." The small child-like ringing voice said. Kira stood in the door of the kitchen. She was a pretty girl, small and frail like a small China doll.

She knelt by the gray rodent, careful not to touch it.

"I think there's some Cheerios in the cabinet." She said, smiling. "Winnie will be up soon."

Melanie smiled at the little girl. She was right, there was a small box of cheerios in the back of one of the cabinets. Beside it was a bottle of whiskey.

Kira smiled, shrugging. "Daddy used to drink sometimes, so we always had spare bottles. It tastes nasty." She pointed out.

Jared laughed. "You've tried it have you?"

"Mhm!" She nodded her head. "Daddy would slip me sips when mama wasn't looking! It was gross."

"Well, it was so you wouldn't start doing it." Haley's quiet voice came from behind her. Kira jumped on the girl.

"WINNIE!" Kira cried happily. Jamie was beside Haley.

"Well, what are we up to?" She asked.

"We need to go to town." Jared said. Haley nodded.

"Is Wanda up yet?" Melanie shook her head.

"I know my way around."

"ME TOO!" Kira whined. Haley smiled at her.

"Kira, you need to stay here and hold the fort down for me." Haley replied gently. Kira pouted.

"You always say that."

"I know" Haley agreed, kissing the girls nose.

"We're up and ready." Ian's voice came into the kitchen.

"Good." Jared said, glancing at Ian who nodded in response.

"Wanda, you want to go with Haley? We can get food and then tomorrow we can start to look for the raid." Jared decided.

"Okay." Everyone seemed to agree.

"Be safe." Ian whispered. Wanda smiled.

"I'll be fine." She touched his face. He kissed her slowly. She blushed.

"Bye." Wanda said.

Wanda drove the car into town. Everyone was friendly, as usual.

"Close your eyes." Wanda said. Haley nodded, closing her eyes.

"Okay where do we go?"

"There's a small grocery store on the side of the road." Haley directed.

"Okay." Wanda agreed. "I'll be back."

Haley sat in the car, resting her head against the door frame.

The fraction of a second it took to peek at the familiar parking lot. A soul spotted Haley, looking at her eyes. Haley let her eyes snap shut.

She heard a bang on the window. She froze, keeping her eyes closed and her body as still as possible. The person sat outside the car until Wanda came back.

"Excuse me." It was a young man's voice. "You may not know, but I think you might be harboring a human."

Even when they knew the truth they trusted each other so completely. Haley felt like laughing. These people must truly never do anything wrong.

"No..." Wanda shook her head. "I think you must be mistaken." She couldn't lie very well at all...

"Oh... maybe it was just my mistake." The man said quickly. Haley heard him walk away.

Wanda got into the car, letting her head fall against the seat.

"That was too close." Haley murmured.

"Yeah." Wanda agreed. "Let's get back. I got enough to last at least the next three days." Wanda said.

She drove back to the cabin. Haley was allowed to open her eyes once they got on the rocky road toward the cabin. It was a one way street that was covered in trees. Haley froze.

"That's strange." She whispered.

"What?"

"That cars coming this way. There aren't many things up this road... there's a couple of cabins that are a good distance a part but... I don't know many people that come up this far..."

Wanda took in a breathe. "Maybe they live up here." She suggested. Haley agreed.

"Maybe."

The car pulled into an off road.

"Okay." Wanda said.

"I think we're okay." Haley tried to sooth her.

They pulled into the drive way.

"Awesome!" Jamie smiled as Wanda handed him a chocolate bar.

Everyone helped as they cooked food.

"Yum!" Kira smiled.

The darkness started to coat the forest.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Everyone froze.

"I'll get it..." Wanda offered.

"No!" Haley shook her head, her voice a hushed whisper. "Everyone go out the back door."

Jared took Melanie's hand, leading her out. Wanda took Kira's hand.

"Thanks." Haley mouthed to her. Wanda nodded as Ian rushed her out.

Haley's eyes gazed warily at the door as the bangs grew louder. She glanced at Jamie, begging. "Go." She pleaded.

"Stay, run with us Haley." Jamie begged her. Haley closed her eyes, pushing the idea away from her mind.

"Protect Kira, please Jamie."

"Haley." Jamie sighed. She closed the deep brown eyes as her head fell.

"Jamie, listen to me. I've said this once, I don't expect to live through this."

"Don't." Jamie pressed his finger against her trembling lips. "We believe in miracles here."

"Jamie, be realistic." Haley pleaded.

"No." Jamie shook his head, the boyish features lighting his eyes, as the tears filled them.

"I..." Her words were cut off as Jamie roughly kissed her. His lips were gentle, unexperienced. Haley felt the familiarity of the scene as she grabbed his neck, locking her arms there. She had longed for this for too long. She felt her body trembling so hard. Jamie held her steady as he gripped her shoulder. Her eyes closed tightly. She felt her lungs ache for air and she finally had to let herself breathe. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder, panting.

"Jamie." She gasped. He gripped her waist.

"Haley, stay with us."

Haley shook her head. "The only way to keep them from coming after you is for me to die, right now." She was pulling the knife out of her pocket as she spoke. "They'll think Wanda left me here or... something, thanks to my father they know I'm here."

She kissed him lightly one more time.

"Go." She begged. Jamie gave her a last glance.

"For Kira." She whispered, her eyes a begging helplessness he had never seen. He closed his eyes, turning to walk away.

Haley sighed in relief, pressing the knife to her beating heart. She felt like Juliet, killing herself so she could be with Romeo. Her Romeo had to live though, he had to take care of her reason for existing.

She counted in her head

_one. two. three..._


	18. Third life

(Here is chapter 18! I hope... you like it... i'm nervous but I hope you like it!... I don't have anything else to say

Disclaimer: Don't own the Host, I just made up Kira and Haley.... and well you'll see :) )

Haley started to press but the door suddenly cracked.

"Stop!" The souls yelled, one jumping on her, the knife clattering to the ground.

"Damn it!" She swore as she tried fiercely to shove them off her. She reached desperately for the knife.

_protect them. protect them! _she screamed in her head. The soul, a tall, lean girl in a black suit was on top of her grabbed at her hand, stopping her.

Her eyes were the reflection of the creature inside the human body.

"The soul must have dumped her here when she found out she was human." It was the voice of the man that had caught her earlier.

"We can take care of it from here," the Seeker turned to look at the man. He nodded, walking out of the house.

As sad as it was, that was the most impolite Haley had ever seen a soul be to another one.

The Seeker injected her with... Haley didn't remember all their strange medicines. Her eyes closed against her will.

-----

"Haley!" Kira whined as they walked along the path. Her cheeks were red and tears stained her cheeks.

Jamie held her tightly to him. He wouldn't let the tears fall. He refused to be weak right now.

"We'll get her back." Jamie said. "She'll come back."

Ian and Jared exchanged looks. Jared pulled Melanie closer to him.

Ian and Wanda stared at each other, Ian kissing the top of her blonde hair. She felt the tears trickle down.

"Here!" Kira pointed. "It takes us back to the road." Her voice was broken but the hope of only a child was held in her words. The walked to the road, it was silent.

It was so dark, impossible for the souls to even see them. They kept tightly to the edge of the trees and the rocky road.

"Look!" Kira pointed to the souls as they carried Haley's body to a car.

"Damn, we have to go get her." Jared said, shaking his head.

"Maybe I could... distract them?" Wanda asked.

Jared shook his head.

"It'll be easier to follow them, she didn't get the knife in" You could hear the relief in Jamie's breath. "They'll insert her with a Soul, let them do it. We would have to fight right now." Jared pointed out.

Ian whispered "We'll get her back." as Wanda stared after the van. Once it was down the road they ran for their car...

-----------

The Healer slowly slid the knife down her neck. The blood pooled around the wound and he guided the soul into her body.

The dark hair fanned around her face and she looked drained. Her body was loose and weak.

"Okay, Snow Flower, welcome to your new home." The Healer murmured. His voice was worn, wise.

Slowly Haley's eyes opened, reflecting Snow Flower through the dark iris.

"I... oh." Her voice had a weakened edge in it.

"Take your time." The Healer encouraged. Slowly the Soul sat up.

"I... made it then?" She asked. The Healer nodded, laughing.

"Did they get... did they get a boy?" Her voice trembled at the though. The Healer turned on her.

"A boy? No, I don't believe so." The Healer was kind as he spoke.

"Oh..." Her voice was disappointed.

"You have had two lives previous?"

"Mhm." Snow Flower said, she wad oddly child-like, like she had never actually grown up. Her voice hid away the strength Haley had developed, the defiance she had developed.

"Well, welcome to your third life." The Healer said kindly. She smiled in response.

(Short and this chapter may and probably does seem like OH! That was a coincidence it's like what happened to Melanie and Wanda! Sorry.... I'm sorry! but please review there will be... maybe two or three more chapters, I decided since this was so much shorter.

Love

Haru)


	19. Wake Up

(This is by far my longest chapter, even without my little commentary, that makes me very happy. I tried to stop but I couldn't . It might be kinda dull... I'M SORRY!! Anyways here is the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: We are 19 chapters in so I'm gonna assume you know I don't own the original story due to my other sarcastic commentary about how I don't own anything except Haley Kira and Snow Flower)

It had been only two weeks and Haley had kept her up all night at times with memories and pain.

She had screamed at the top of her lungs for Haley to stop, begged and pleaded as she cried but Haley was merciless. She would picture pains Snow Flower had never dreamed of. Haley had a vivid memory and felt pain as if it were happening, when she had cut her wrist by accident when she was younger cutting vegetables, she had fallen down the stairs on many occasions, her cousins had once burned her with her curling iron.

Snow Flower would be begging Haley to just stop.

The Healer had given her an e-mail address if anything strange had happened. Snow Flower would sit at the computer and forget completely what she was there for. Her fingers would lightly graze the keys but nothing would come.

Snow Flower was weak and easily trusting, she feared humans so thoroughly and cowered away from Haley. Sometimes she could hear Haley crying inside and out of her memories she got a kiss. That was all, the hot pressure of a boys lips on hers, the feel of his hand holding her to him, the taste of salt on his lips as they moved around hers. Haley would go to that memory when she was crying, but her eyes were always closed, and Snow Flower could never see his face.

Snow Flower sat quietly at her desk, staring blankly at the computer screen.

The warm hand covered Snow Flower's mouth. She was muffled a scream.

She let the familiar scent fill her senses.

"Jared?" Snow Flower's eyes widened... she hadn't spoken those words. Haley had a smug edge about her.

Snow Flower struggled against Jared's iron grip to no appeal. Jared tugged her easily from her chair and out of her home, no one would even realize she was gone for a few days at least.

She cried silently as they tugged her to the car.

She stared at the human faces surrounding her, cowering away from them. The only one who really paid enough mind to her were the youngest boy and the little girl who ran at her, thrusting her small arms around her waist as she wailed into her shirt.

Snow Flower had cowered away from her too.

The boy would only stare at her, lightly pulling the girl away and whispering to her almost silently.

Haley let his name slip, realizing she was finally safe.

_Jamie!_ it was a sigh of utter relief that echoed through Snow Flower's head. She shivered at the human, violent whisper.

Jamie never took his eyes off her.

"Is Haley... is she in there?" Jamie asked. Snow Flower looked at him, cowering farther into the seat.

She nodded at him. He was very handsome. She couldn't bare to pull her gaze from his face.

This was the boy who had kept her up late at night while she cried out for him to be with her.

_he isn't yours._

Haley's voice was threatening. Snow Flower wished she could go back, wished she had stayed on the Planet of the Flowers so she wouldn't have to deal with these raging emotions, so she could numb this aching pain in her heart.

_I wish you would too_ Haley spat.

Wanda turned to look at her.

"A soul!? With humans!" Snow Flower gasped. Wanda looked at her fingers, laced between Ian's. She smiled at him, squeezing her hand with his.

"Yes, I promise we won't hurt you, you can go somewhere nice, away from all of this. Would you like that?" Her voice was gentle, as it was impossible to be otherwise.

Snow Flower nodded as she sat in the back of the truck. Wanda gave her a reassuring smile.

"This will all be over soon."

Ian and Wanda walked to their car, driving it the next five hours home.

"Where are we?" Kira asked, looking outside the window at the open desert around her.

"We're almost home." Jamie reassured the little girl as she crawled into his lap.

_He kept his promise_. Haley's warmth and pride flooded Snow Flower, easing her fear.

"He's grown up so much." Melanie marveled as she watched her brother hold the little girl in his arms. She shook her head.

Jared smiled at her.

"It was bound to happen, Mel. If we get Haley back, which I'm sure we will, she'll be good for him. He has someone to care about the way each of us cares about someone." Jared reminded.

Melanie stared into his eyes and felt reassured. He was right.

Sighing she closed her eyes, resting her head against the seat.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

"We're almost there!" The sun cut across the horizon as they pulled the truck onto the dirt.

"I must say this has been in the top five most thrilling raids."

"Kyle will be sad to miss it." Melanie commented.

Jamie held Kira to his lap, stroking her hair as she slept.

"Mhm." He agreed.

Jared threw Jamie a bandana.

"Hey kid, tie that around Hale... I mean... our friends eyes."

"Kay." Jamie whispered as he gestured her to come toward him.

Snow Flower complied, afraid the consequences of not would be worse.

They all fell out of the car, feeling their legs as they went for their protection, their home.

Jamie carried Kira's sleeping body as Jared guided Snow Flower out of the truck. His hands were like steel. She wouldn't have been able to run even if she'd been brave enough to.

Melanie was by his side, and he let her take control once they got to the entrance while Jared and Ian hid the cars.

Snow Flower knew she was inside by the sudden wave of shelter, of feeling four walls around her. She sighed in relief, at least they wouldn't leave her to wander around in the desert or something.

"We intend to take you out in hopes of Haley coming back." Wanda explained lightly.

_Damn right I'll be back_ Haley growled. Snow Flower coward away from her.

"And you won't... kill me?" She asked. Wanda gently held her shoulder.

"I would never let them kill one of our kind." She sounded almost offended.

"Bu...but you're..."

"I've chosen this life because this is my family."

"Her bodies occupant never came to." Melanie finished.

"I... okay." She whispered.

_You're just gonna let me win? Just that easily? _Haley tried to hide the feeling of guilt from her tone but Snow Flower felt it.

"I don't have a choice, I can't fight you." The Soul argued.

"Who are you...?"

"You're talking to Haley." It wasn't a question Melanie was asking. She knew.

"So she's still in there!? She's talking to you?" Jamie asked his voice broke from lack of use for the past few hours.

"Yeah." Snow Flower gave up. "She's been... remembering things."

"Like what?" Wanda asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Hurtful things where she burned herself or broke a bone... and... and you." Snow Flower reached around grasping in the air around her. Jamie took her hand and Snow Flower let it rest there.

Melanie shot a glance at him. He smiled, his eyes alight.

"About me?" Jamie asked. Snow Flower nodded.

"But she never gave me your name or what you looked like. She just remembered a kiss." Snow Flower whispered.

Jamie's hand clamped down on Snow Flower's.

"You're back!" Doc looked at Haley's body. "Oh no."

Melanie untied the bandana from her eyes. She blinked in the lights as Doc lightly pushed her onto a bed.

"She wasn't hurt in any way, Ian and Jared are on their way down." Wanda said as she stood beside the Soul, reassuring her.

"Mel, I see you have a rock on your finger." Doc said as he checked Snow Flower's pulse.

Melanie smiled.

"Jared and I got married during the raid... we couldn't wait." She smiled, standing against the wall.

"It's a shame we had to miss it." Doc said as he probed the place where Haley had hit her head.

"Yeah, I was disappointed none of you could be there." Melanie sighed as she looked at the door. Jeb walked in, whistling quietly to himself.

"I heard there was a... complication." He said as he watched Doc inject Snow Flower with a relaxant.

She tried to scream as she looked around at the humans surrounding her.

"Shh." Wanda took her hand as Jamie watched anxiously from the edge of her bed.

The drug took affect and her eyes fluttered closed.

Doc carefully cut along the small pink scar on Haley's neck, probing the Soul out of her.

Wanda held out the tank.

T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

"Jamie..." Melanie sat by her brother, following his gaze to the sleeping girl. "She'll wake up, she just needs time."

He leaned against his sister as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You've grown up so much." She smiled. "You love her huh?" Jamie didn't look at her.

He didn't need to say anything.

They sat in silence for a long time before Jamie asked.

"Mel? Do you think Mom and Dad still loved us when they weren't quite themselves anymore?" He asked. Melanie froze.

"Jamie..." She whispered. She made him look at her. "Mom and Dad were never expecting to be attacked, they didn't have time to know what was happening to them."

"So no...?"

"I don't think so..." She said, "I think when they died they still loved us, but they died Jamie." Her voice was barely loud enough for him to hear, but he heard. "Those people who attacked us were not mom and dad."

"I understand." He said, smiling at her. "I'm not eight anymore Mel." His voice wasn't harsh, it was matter-of-fact.

She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"I know." She kissed his head lightly before turning to leave. "Don't stay up too late." She called over her shoulder.

"You either." He smiled back. She laughed.

"Night Jamie."

"Night Mel."

Jamie was left alone. Doc had offered to stay with him but he just wanted to sit with her. He took her hand in his and lightly stroked it.

It was rough and sun burnt. Dry blood clung to her knuckles, broken skin and the scars and proof of her struggle.

Jamie froze for a second, glancing at her peaceful face. He bolted out the door for Haley's room.

Digging into her bag he pulled out what he was looking for and ran back. She hadn't moved. He breathed in and sat beside her again.

He opened the cover of the tattered book, flipping to a page that had been dog eared so many times the page threatened to rip.

"You're real nice, Uncle Jack and I reckon' I love you even after what you did..." His voice carried, echoing but Jamie read to her.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

Haley felt her finger twitch as she tried to force her eyes open. They seemed almost stuck together

"Hay?" Jamie asked. She heard his voice and felt comfort. She found the strength to open her eyes, to see his face.

She smiled up at him as he threw his arms around her. They were strong and held her tightly, forcing out any fear she had.

"I... " Haley nuzzled her face in his shoulder as she cried. He held her like that until she ran out of tears.

Jamie stroked her hair in comfort, whispering soothing words to her.

Finally she stopped long enough to look up at him.

"You know Jamie?"

"What?" He asked.

She bit her lip, looking at him, taking him in.

"Never mind." She whispered eyeing the book on the bed. She smirked, stroking the weak binding.

"What's this?"

"I thought it would help you wake up." Jamie said, following her glance.

"Where's Snow Flower!?" She asked suddenly.

"She said she wanted to go back to one of her previous planets, so Wanda intends to take her back to the Souls so she can do that."

"Oh, well I'm glad." Haley smiled

"Maybe all of us could end up with a happy ending."


	20. Epilogue:The End or the beginning

(The quote from the book last chapter was from To Kill a Mockingbird. I hope you enjoy, this is my final chapter and.... well if you want a sequel let me know! Review and tell me please! Of course I can't force you but I would really love it! Thank you so much for everything! Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Kira and Haley)

Epilogue:

Jamie walked into his room from Melanie's. Haley greeted him with a smile.

"So Uncle Jamie?" Haley teased. Jamie looked at her nodding.

"Sounds so..."

"Perfect." Haley winked. Jamie nodded.

"Wanna go outside?" She asked.

"Sure."

He took her hand as they walked to the desert night. Stars twinkled from above them.

"Do you think Snow Flower is alright." Jamie laughed.

"I think she's perfectly fine." He reassured her. Haley smiled at the sky, breathing in the cool night air.

He touched her hand lightly, his skin was warm and soothing. She felt his thumb rub across her rough skin. She smiled at him and let him kiss her. He rarely ever let her go.

She would scream out in the middle of the night. She would scream for him and cry until the musky scent of sweat and the salt of her tears mixed. Jamie would lay beside her and sooth her, stroking her hair and whispering that it was alright.

She would hold him to her, feel his heart beat and her body would calm. She could breathe easier and her nights became dreamless.

She let Jamie hold her closer, closing her eyes.

"Hay?"

"Hm?"

"What were you going to tell me when you were recovering from Snow Flower being taken out of you?"

"I was going to say..." Haley looked out at the nothing that had become their home. "That you remind me so much of Jared." She said, smiling. Jamie looked at her.

"Really?" He asked. Haley nodded,

"You know what to do in situations, how to handle things but you've kept your compassion too." She smiled up at him before barring her face in his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered passionately.

Jamie pulled her closer.

"I know." He agreed. "I love you too."

She laughed.

"Thank you for taking care of Kira."

"You weren't about to throw your life away for nothing." Jamie smiled.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

"Ian." Wanda threw herself on him as they lay on their bed. They were home.

Ian stroked the blonde curls delicately with his finger.

"Maybe this is the beginning of a happy ending."

"I don't think such a thing exists anymore."

"I beg to differ." Ian argued, capturing her lips with his. Wanda gripped his shoulders strongly as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Do you think things will calm down now?" Wanda took her breathe in.

"Not a chance." He laughed.

"We can always hope." She sighed.

"How fun would life be then?"

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

"So what do you think it is?"

"Girl." Jared laughed.

"I disagree." Melanie smiled, glancing at her stomach. It was a small bump right now, but soon it would be a person.

"Jared do you think it'd be a mistake to say bring a child into this?"

"What are we going to do Mel? I won't make you loose this child." He grabbed her hand in his and traced their interlocked fingers across her stomach.

"I feel so useless." She growled.

Jared laughed.

"You won't strain yourself, because you won't loose this child by accident." She looked at him darkly and he held her in his arms, tightly, letting her feel the burning touch that he traced across her bare arm.

"I love you Melanie."

"I love you too." Melanie murmured as he tipped her face to kiss her. She smiled at him.

"It'll be a boy." She whispered against him

"We shall see." Jared laughed.

-T-H-E--H-O-S-T-

_The end seems like such a bad word. This was no end, this was a start. The start of love._

Jamie hugged Haley tightly to him, securing herself in his arms. They were her shelter and she only felt safe with him. He would never give up on her. Kira crawled into her lap, hugging her cousin tightly.

_The start of life._

Jared lightly rubbed Melanie's shoulders. She lay curled next to him, too tired to move as the child inside of her kicked lightly. She smiled.

"He's alive." She smiled.

Jared laughed.

"She must love her mother's voice."

_And the start of strength._

Ian gave Wanda a reassuring smile as she piled the dirt onto the side. She would be someone they could count on. She had her energy, she had found it in Ian.

_The start of a new family_

"I have good news." Jeb declared. "We have two new members of our family. You've all met Haley, and..." Melanie smiled.

"You are soon to meet someone else." Melanie laughed.

"I think... we're all needed here." Haley commented, sounding almost surprised by the prospect.

"We're all needed somewhere." Jamie smiled at her.

"I think I'm happy right where I am."

"Me too!" Kira piped in.

(That was really lame ending. I might do a sequel of people want... I have some ideas for some things that happened. Just depends but thank you so much for reading I'm so grateful and I'm so happy you have put up with me for this long! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites and just your time. You have no idea how happy i am that I have gotten this much support!)


End file.
